Save Me
by GottaSayIt
Summary: Not only is Harry faced with task that no wizard should be faced with, least of all a young boy now he is presented with a guardian, he is given somone he can control someone who has to listen to him. Will Harry change all he is for this power? Who does the-boy-who-lived turn to, who can help Harry James Potter?
1. Introduction: A Guardian

A Guardian

Abbrellya was standing next to Professor Snape, facing Albus Dumbledore. Albus looked between Severus and the women, then nodded his head snapping his fingers. A house elf appeared instantly, "get Potter." He said, the house elf nodded and aperated out of the room. Albus sighed deeply, sinking low into his chair, "he isn't going to take this well." He said speaking to the two facing him.

Abbrellya and Severus shared a look then Severus turned to the right, walking over to the wall and leaning his shoulder against it. Abbrellya opened her mouth to speak, "Albus, I don't see the use in telling him." She said this with an urgent desire to put this off. She didn't want to distress the boy any more than he had been lately, plus his school was busy enough for him. He needed his training that was for sure.

"The point is, Miss Wayne that he is going to be suspicious of someone following him around like you will be doing. And I know it will be just instinct but still, even as beautiful and breathe taking as you are… He should be suspicious." Albus said and the three heard the turning of the stairs below. Normally Abbrellya had the control on these situations but her host, Severus decided that it would be a choice made by the headmaster.

Abbrellya remained quiet, and found herself hiding towards the back of the room, amongst some of the odd objects Albus had in the office. An older woman walked in, assumingly, Professor McGonagall and trailing her was the boy they were speaking of, Harry James Potter.

Abbrellya couldn't help herself as she let out a slow gasp, upon seeing him. His feelings were strong as they became hers. She had been told of the meetings, but still to actually experience it was something else. Her body was on fire, burning with desire to actually speak to him, burning with an unwavering desire to see the boy head on. This burning was going to be present forever more. She felt his feelings, his thoughts and then she felt her own.

He was angry, slightly, being dragged from his friends. Then he was curious as to what Dumbledore could already want this short into the year. He had only been there for one night and already he found himself being carted by McGonagall to the headmaster's office.

"Harry, my boy," Albus greeted him holding his arms out. Abbrellya hadn't seen him stand up, but watched as the dark haired boy nodded his greeting to the headmaster. "Please sit," Albus welcomed him. Once Harry sat down, he too sat down.

Minerva shared a look with Severus then looked back at Abbrellya, before turning her eyes to Albus curiously. She would of course be able to see the mark on Abbrellya's face giving her being away for those who knew what it meant, anyway.

"Harry, we have news for you." Albus started, "it isn't either good or bad." He said and they all watched Harry nod his head, "you're in your 6th year, yes?" He asked, Harry nodded his head again.

Severus interrupted now, stepping forward, "I would be introducing the matter this year." He explained speaking only to Albus and then he turned to the women hiding in the back of the room, waving her forward.

Abbrellya stepped into view, walking so she would be standing next to Severus, right to the side of Harry. Harry turned his head, looking at Abbrellya, a blush forming on his cheeks. Of course, Abbrellya felt his sudden feelings and chuckled. She stood at 5'9'' and was in top notch shape, her body curving at the right parts. That was part of her being though, and nothing would change that. Her hair was a light brown and hung well down her back, almost halfway with dark grey eyes to set inside her dark peach skin.

She nodded politely, at the boy, a smile on her lips. "Hello," she spoke to him, and then turned to listen to what Severus would say. All she wanted was to hear his voice, she wanted to hear her Harry as he had been very quiet.

"Potter," Severus drawled his voice for the boys attention once Harry looked at him he continued, "she is a guardian, and I am sure you haven't done any advancement in readings but, your friend Miss Granger will have done that so you can ask her for additional information, or you could ask Abbrellya seeing as you aren't taking my class this year. At any rate, Miss Wayne here is bound to you, Potter." Severus didn't go into any further detail and the silence grew between the group, Harry and Abbrellya staring at each other.

"Abbrellya Wayne," she said and reached out her hand for the boys. Well, she was going to break the ice that was for sure, her desire was almost too much she could barely control her inner being.

"Harry Potter," he stood and took her hand, shaking it clumsily.

Severus scoffed, "the-boy-who-lived, can't talk to girls. Amazing," he would mutter, shaking his head.

Abbrellya felt the anger and embarrassment before Harry would even register he felt that. She turned to face Severus, having dropped Harry's hand her face enraged. "Watch your words, Severus." She would tell him with a deep under voice, her body shaking. Professor Snape suddenly backed away.

Harry looked between the two confused, and the tension was broke by Albus' laugh, "so the protectiveness starts. Harry this isn't my place to tell you all the details I only wanted you two to be aware but I have to tell you this, you can deny her at any time you must remember that." He said once the eyes in the room turned back to him. "And, you will want to at times, that is fine to do so. She is…protective over you, as you saw. Everything she does is to keep you safe, to better you. Anyone can be bound to a guardian, more people than what you think are. This just happens to be yours, and _perhaps_ you should understand a few things before we let you two go." Albus said and motioned for Harry to sit back down.

Abbrellya had taken a seat next to Harry, one leg crossed over the other. Harry sat down and looked at Abbrellya as Albus spoke, "Miss Wayne is here for you and you alone. What others think of her, do not affect her – at all. She only breaths for you, to be for you. Anything you want she will do, anything you need she will make sure you have. This isn't servitude either, this is just the way it is, and she is strictly here for you. For your protection, and she will do all she can to ensure your happiness, your safety and your love, so you choose." Albus leaned his elbows on his desk, "don't take this lightly, Harry and don't abuse her." He sighed, "some forget that they have feelings too, that is hard to remember at times as they only worry about the ones they are protecting but they do have feelings, and needs. And you should always respect her, Harry. Abbrellya isn't a toy." Albus said the last four words seriously. Abbrellya glared at Albus, telling Harry what to do if he wanted to use her as toy for whatever purpose he would.

Once Albus explained further, he stood up hurriedly, "the teachers will be informed of the situation, and we will go from here. I wish you both the best of luck." Albus said after a second.

Abbrellya took his hand, shaking it. "Thank you Albus," she said standing straight, Albus held her hand and kissed her cheeks lightly, then nodded. Harry started standing as she did, his arm almost brushing hers and he stumbled, Severus chuckled until Abbrellya grabbed him by his throat, a small growl escaping her lips as she snarled.

"Professor," Harry said straightening himself, "I have one question that I need to ask you three." Harry watched Abbrellya as he spoke she dropped Severus back on his feet and turned around to face him as if nothing had happened, "she is…powerful?" Harry asked uncertainly as he watched her, standing before him.

Minerva spoke this time, her hand on Harry's shoulder, "the most powerful type of being our world has." She said slowly, honestly.


	2. Chapter One: Inner Being

Inner Being 

I felt like she was watching every breath I was taking, and as a result I continuously kept looking at her across the Great Hall. She was seated at the Slytherin table, of course next to Draco Malfoy. I was curious if she fit in there, or if that was the place she was at because she seemed to be under Snape's wing.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione demanded and this time I knew I was in trouble because she looked across the hall, "who is she?" She asked, her face was priceless as she seemed shocked she didn't know something.

"Her name is Abbrellya Wayne." I said simply, watching her. She was laughing and as I said her name her light gray eyes found their way to mine. She seemed to be probing me, checking on me. I knew I was feeling annoyed and from what I gathered she seemed to be able to sense my feelings. I watched her face fall and looked down, hoping she wasn't getting up because I wasn't quite ready to tell Hermione and Ron the news yet. Mostly because I wasn't sure how to tell them, "anyway, what were you saying?" I asked looking back at Hermione.

Hermione seemed to be waiting impatiently, when I looked at her she continued something about the classes this year, and how we only happened to have a few together.

Once she finished I sighed, "well that is probably better for you, Hermione, you'll be able to focus more." I suggested, glancing up. Abbrellya was back to talking to Malfoy laughing at something else he was saying. I needed to find out how they were connected. As those thoughts came to me, I watched her and him standing up, along with a couple of his friends.

Ron was now interested in her, "she is hot, man. Too bad she is a Slytherin." He mumbled, dodging the slap that was headed towards him by Hermione.

It had been almost five hours since I had heard the news and dinner was coming to a close, classes starting tomorrow. She seemed to tell Malfoy bye, and I watched her turn down the aisle between our table and the Hufflepuff table. Malfoy and his friends walked on, "dude, she is coming towards us." Ron said in excitement.

I dropped my eyes, and took my drink up taking a sip of the pumpkin juice. "Harry Potter," she greeted me, smiling and pointed to the seat right in front of me.

"He-Hey," I said swallowing my drink quickly and moving to stand up.

"No need." She smiled at me, and sat down, without even glancing at Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore's words came to me then, _Miss Wayne is here for you and you alone. What others think of her, do not affect her – at all. _

"Hey," I said and shook my head having realized I said that already. She chuckled, "I mean, how are you doing then?" I settled for and let out a sigh.

"Fine," she spoke without much conviction, "I was actually wondering if I might be able to have you join me for a walk, outside?" She asked, then for the first time noticed those around me, and I knew it was because of my thoughts. "If you don't have plans, that is." She said simply, "if you do, we can do whatever you were planning on doing."

"Oh," I glanced at Ron; he was trying to nod rather subtly and wasn't being very successful. "Yeah, I don't have any plans." I said to her, "we can go for a walk that is fine." I nodded slowly, and stood up from the bench.

"Great," Abbrellya said and stood as well, already she seemed to forget those around me as she turned to walk down the aisle.

"You better explain when you get back." Hermione said with her mothering tone.

I nodded to her and walked quickly to catch up with Abbrellya, once we got to the end of the table; she turned and followed me out of the Great Hall. We stepped outside, into the setting sun and I smiled.

"So, you favor evening." She said suddenly, and I matched her eyes blushing lightly. The look she gave me was puzzled, "I am sorry; I didn't mean to put you on the spot." She said crossing her arms behind her back, slowly.

"Oh…" I trailed off, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "You're fine, I… well I haven't ever had someone pay that much attention to me. It will take me a while to get used to." I said shrugging my shoulders lightly.

Abbrellya raised an eyebrow, "you have much to learn, young Potter." She said the words with authority, and it made me wonder how long had she been here walking in our world, how many people had she seen rising and falling amongst us. "You are one of the most watched beings around the wizarding world. You are the-boy-who-lived." She said this without much thought, like it was common knowledge. Using my given nickname, I chuckled lightly not taking any offense to what she said.

"They watch me, but you, Abbrellya, you know me." I said and it sounded like the first time I had made sense when speaking to her.

Abbrellya tilted her head, smiling, "I do know you. More than you would think, I am sure." She said and came to a stop at a group of benches; she took a seat at one that wasn't cluttered with people. I watched her sit; she crossed one leg over the other and looked at me.

I quickly sat down next to her, "would it bother you if I asked you questions?" I asked her, without meeting her eyes.

Abbrellya shook her head, "no, it would bother me if you didn't." She said and nodded, I assumed for me to go on.

"I think I pretty much have your purpose figured out," I chuckled, she smiled lightly. "When did you come here, to the world?"

Abbrellya looked at me and sighed lightly, "that is a first, for first questions among the guardians." She said and chuckled, I gave her a puzzled look, "we share notes," she explained, "the most common questions my fellow kind is usually asked is about sleeping together and/or furthering the relationship from just protectiveness." She said then cleared her throat, as my face went red. "I have been around the world for almost three hundred years, Harry." She said, answering the question.

"Alright," I said and nodded, having recovered, "how many of those years have been spent with humans?" I decided upon asking, because let's face it she didn't have too much emotion boiling in her being.

Abbrellya seemed to know that, because of the look she gave me, "only a few," she explained, "and for that I am sorry, I will become more attachable to others around you. Like your friends at the dinner table, excuse me I hope I wasn't being rude to either of them I just… I haven't had the experience to deal with anyone at least on a friendly level, so that will take a while." She stopped talking and reached across the very small distance between us, taking my hand. She brought my hand, with both of her hands wrapped around it, up between us my palm facing up. "You, Harry Potter, are full of so much emotion. It will be your downfall." She said honestly, her face changing to seriousness.

"Our down fall," she said to me, her big grey eyes holding mine as she spoke those three words.

..

My Harry was pacing back and forth in front of his friends Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. "Oh, c'mon mate spit it out." Ronald Weasley said hurriedly, his eyes hadn't left my body since I walked into the Gryffindor Commons and they were still on me now, as he spoke to my Harry.

Harry stopped, and turned towards his friends nodding quickly. Then he gave a look to Hermione, "let me get the whole thing out before you start your input." He said seriously to her, then sighed, "Abbrellya Wayne," he stopped and pointed at me, "is a guardian, and I… I am the one bound to her." He said the sentence slowly then he all but fell into a chair next to the fire place.

Hermione, as if on cue, gasped then stared at me. She got up and came about three inches from my face, staring at me then turned around. "It's true." She said surely, before taking her seat again.

I raised an eyebrow, "well, it wasn't like he was lying." I said, annoyed she thought of my Harry to be lying to them.

"I… I wasn't meaning that." She said hurriedly, her face flushing. I nodded and leaned back into my chair listening. From what I gathered she would be giving them information about my kind and as of right now it was just the basic information that Harry had been told already about three times from different people. I watched him, as she spoke, taking in the sight of his body.

I had caught glimpses of him throughout his childhood, and he had sure grown into his body. Tonight he was wearing a dark green shirt, fitted against his chest and across his broad shoulders. His dark hair was slightly shaggy, coming to a halt across his eyes where a set of new frames were pressed. He had grown tall like his father, James, standing at 6'2''. His arms were long, muscular and each muscle seemed sculpted around his body at least from what I could see. And I couldn't help but let my mind trail a little to the dirty side, it wasn't something I was used to - these thoughts but I knew they were coming.

Though Harry might not choose me, I would always choose him.

And that is what I had just heard Hermione say to the group listening, and she was continuing, "Abbrellya will only think of Harry, loving Harry and so on. But Harry will have the choice of others and so on. Not just for a mate and a lover but for everything. At any time Harry can push her away and call her back. A lot of people do that with the guardians they are bound to; they push them away until they are in utmost need. It is rather sad though, seeing as they don't think anything is odd about it because all they want to do is please the ones they are bound to. Humanely it is abusive and completely disrespectful."

Ron spoke up, having finally looked away from me, I had my eyes stuck on Harry though and was only half listening to the words around me, as my mind was taking Harry up stairs and having my way with him. "You mean she won't ever long to be with another man. Harry is the only person she will ever want to sleep with?" Ron was rather frank in his question and it wasn't the words that flared my anger but my Harry's embarrassment.

"Ron," my Harry was glaring at him.

My anger was much worse though; I was shaking and was on my way out of my chair, "think before you speak, because if you say the wrong thing it will be the last time you speak." I told him, only inches from him. I knew my body was shaking and that I had put myself between Harry and Ron quite effectively.

Hermione was in awe at this, I watched her smile from the corner of my eye. My senses were heighted in this state, as I stood protectively before my Harry. "This is her protective part, at any time Harry feels uneasy, unsafe or however she takes his feelings, she will respond." I saw her look at Ginny, "how romantic." She sighed, folding her arms across her body as she lay back in her seat.

"Romantic?" Ron was nervous as he spoke, "scary as fuck." He said, I noticed him trying to get up by climbing over the back of the chair and he was now ducking down.

"Shall I make an example of you?" When I spoke my voice came from inside, it was the form of _my being_ speaking, and the only way I would express _my being_ would be if it was pushed out of me.

Ron had now started backing up, quickly shaking his head fiercely. "No, no I didn't mean to upset him." He said, at least he was smart enough to know I was reacting to Harry's feelings.

My Harry's hand wrapped around my wrist, and instantly I relaxed. The moment I changed I would be putting everyone around me in danger. So I could be putting my Harry in danger if I continued, rather than protecting him. I stepped back and very subtly took my wrist out of my Harry's grasp and turned to walk away from Ron. I leaned against the wall, staring out the window and listen to what Hermione was saying.

"Amazing," I heard her say. "I have read that touching and being touched by the one you are bound to is said to be excruciating pain, like someone was branding you. So when Harry wrapped his fingers around her wrist just then, her whole arm is more than likely burning."

The other girl spoke for the first time: "damn, will she ever get used to the pain?"

Hermione answered: "of course, Ginny. From what I have read it becomes a second nature as their relationship furthers. Be it just as friends, as business or as lovers. Realistically Ron might have thought he stood a slight chance by putting things between him and her but honestly, they might as well had been standing in a meadow. Her senses become so extreme as what they call their inner being or true being comes out, everything around the room was just part of her in a sense. She wouldn't have fully changed into her true being, from what I understand about the true being form that she harbors; it will only come out when things become deadly for Harry. Let's say Harry was to be in a duel, the moment it started she would transform and... Well destroy the other wizard as if he were a piece of paper. Ron though, could have had the same result because even in her human form she is much stronger, quicker and wittier than Ron would ever be, than any human would ever be." Hermione paused in her excitement, "I don't even think Dumbledore would stand a chance against her."

I scoffed to myself, shaking my head. "If you will excuse, though you three have been lovely company I am going to bed." I said upon turning around and nodding my head at the three, then I looked at my Harry. "My Harry," I said slowly, cupping his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow." I said simply, the others melting from view as I looked at him.

My Harry blushed brightly, but he didn't look away. "Good night, Abbrellya." He said after a second, a small smile on his lips.

I smiled at him, and then walked out of the commons to my own commons, in the Slytherin area of the castle.


	3. Chapter Two: Only Hope

Only Hope 

I looked in the mirror nervously, brushing my hair. This was the first time I had brushed my hair in the morning in a very long time. Actually the first time I had brushed my hair in a long time, period. I even added a spurt of cologne and made sure my socks matched. Luckily I still wasn't wearing Dudley's ratty old hand me downs that were way too big. That had all happened by chance this summer after I had asked Ron and Hermione to go shopping with me for actual clothing and I thought we had done fairly well.

Today I had settled on a pair of dark jeans, ones that fit me length and width wise, I had to admit that I look pretty good in them. I cleared my throat shaking my head and looked at myself in my white v-cut t-shirt; it was stretched to fit my body. When I had bought them I didn't take into consideration that I had actually gained muscle, and that my shoulders had broadened. But still as I looked at myself, with my new clothing, new glasses, freshly brushed hair I felt like nothing compared to the way Abbrellya looked.

"C'mon mate," Ron said, stopping with his mouth open, "oh fuck." Ron shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. "Harry, you got yourself a crush." He laughed shaking his head again, I watched him pull his bag over his robes.

"Oh come off it!" I said running after him, my robes and bag thrown over my shoulder.

Ron and I walked into the great hall, pushing each other, and neither of us were paying much attention to our surroundings. Ron pushed me, after I had punched him for making another comment about me having a crush and I went colliding with another body.

Malfoy was pressed underneath me; he roughly pushed me off, "get off!" He said anger seethed off his body. "Klutz," he sneered.

I rolled over to the side, getting on my knees and standing up, turning around to hit Ron in the arm again. Trying to ignore Malfoy, I didn't want my first day of classes to start off bad.

Ron moved to block me, successfully doing so, pushing me back and I ran into Crabbe. "Hoy!" Crabbe complained, I saw him move to push me but never felt the contact, I heard, "what the - !" from his mouth and when I looked up Abbrellya was standing there, Crabbe was about ten feet away, lying on his side.

Like last night, Abbrellya was shaking violently. The sight alone was pretty scary as she stood, her fist clenched and her body shaking. "Abbrellya," I said, a couple other students had stopped and were starting to look. Abbrellya had a snarl growing from inside of her, and she had me pressed into the corner, I hadn't even noticed us move. I reached out, surely, like last night wrapping my arm around her wrist.

And I could visibly see her relax, she let out a low hiss as her body stopped shaking but her worry wasn't over. She turned as soon as I touched her, "Harry," she said softly her voice was smiling as was her lips. She blinked hurriedly, and I could tell she was checking my body for any marks then she turned and glared at Ron, seeming to have put two and two together. "I don't like you." She said to my friend, Ron had stuffed his hands in his pocket.

I knew he was getting ready to say something stupid and before I could stop him, he did. "I don't like you." He mocked her. Abbrellya just shook her head, turning back to me, at some time she had slipped her wrist from my hand. I must have missed it, like us moving but I shook it off as I felt her watching me. Suddenly she stiffened and turned looking over her shoulder there were a few girls standing there, all were whispering.

Abbrellya turned back looking at me full-on, she cleared her throat. "Put your robes on, Harry…" She said, and picked my robes off the floor pressing them to my chest. I slipped them on, and noticed she wasn't wearing robes either though, she was wearing a skirt that was a bit shorter than her knee it was made of dark denim and a dark pink designer tank-top. I knew others were looking at her, like my bestfriend his eyes were obviously scanning her body.

I was about to say something to her about robes and it dawned on me, no matter what someone else said to her about her beauty she wouldn't care. Hell she probably wouldn't notice another person hitting on her; she only cared about me – that was it. And, Hermione had told me, after Abbrellya left us last night, that if another person tried coming onto her she would kill them or injure them because her body was for me – a lone. And that she would find out what I liked best and dress up her body accordingly. Like if I favored make-up, she would wear it the way I liked it. I was happy that I didn't like make-up because she was gorgeous as she was, without a trace of make-up on.

Abbrellya smiled at me after I had the robes on, and reached for my hand. She did this timidly and in a way that only I would see it. I had yet to see her nervous about something, but her face showed me she was nervous now, asking for such a small thing. Something I was willing to give her, without a doubt. I laced my fingers through hers and allowed for her to pull me the rest of the way into the Great Hall, sitting us at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"What took so long?" Hermione asked, shaking her head as I took my seat.

I shot a glare at Ron, "your boyfriend," I said in annoyance.

Hermione turned to Ron with a raised brow. "Pretty boy here had to get dolled up for _his_ girlfriend."

I blushed and looked down, trying to hide my face. Abbrellya stiffened from my mood change, as we had discovered last night how she reacted.

Abbrellya's voice came from inside, from what Hermione said was inner being. "You're lucky you're his friend, because I should kill you." She said through her shakes and glare.

I moved to place my hand on her shoulder, but she sat back before I could and folded her hands on the table. Shying from the contact.

"Well, Harry, I think you look nice." Luna smiled at me, sitting at our table instead of the Ravenclaw table.

Abbrellya looked from me to Luna, a glare on her face as she watched Luna but that was as far as that one got. "Thanks, Luna." I said nonchalantly, hoping my attitude would prove to Abbrellya that Luna was only a friend, and that she only thought of me as just a friend.

The rest of breakfast was much conversation between Luna and us; she had just got in last night because her father wasn't sure that she should have come. Abbrellya remained remotely quiet, but still her glare was on her face and she avoided Luna at all cost the few times she did chip in. And finally it was time for us to head to class, I didn't ask but I had assumed Abbrellya was in all of my classes.

Hermione was only in two of the classes Ron and I were taking, potions and herbology. We were now headed to charms and her to defense against the dark arts. Coincidently our charms class was with Slytherin as well, I groaned upon the insight of that matter. Ron and I shared a look both shaking our heads in annoyance as we took our seats.

Professor Flitwick was one of the few teachers who highly encouraged the intermingling of the classes. We sat three rows back, three seats from the inside. He had the rows set up for every third chair to be a new house. So it was set up as three Gryffindor, three Slytherin and so on.

Ron sat me between the two, and I had sat so Abbrellya was going to be placed next to the Slytherin trio that took their seats next to us.

"Abbie," Malfoy's voice surrounded us as he walked behind us and threw his books down on the table. "Mind if I sit here?" He had already sat down next to us, and was turned facing us.

Abbrellya chuckled, "no, all yours." She nodded to the seat; she had her arm around the back of my chair and was leaned back with her legs crossed.

"Thanks," Malfoy smirked his god-awful Malfoy smirk. "So, we are still on for tonight?" He asked her

I watched the two; Abbrellya nodded to his question and smiled politely, "I wouldn't see why not." She said just ask Flitwick appeared at the front of the class, talking about his expectations for us this year.

I was still watching the two, from the corner of my eyes as Flitwick talked and saw Malfoy pass Abbrellya a note. She laughed silently at it and wrote back. I was confused, maybe – for once, Hermione was wrong. She could have been dead wrong, perhaps I was just the protected and Abbrellya the protector there could have been something more or nothing more between us and the way she talked to Malfoy had me betting there was nothing more. I slumped in my chair, sulking, I didn't even pay attention to a thing Flitwick or any of my other Professors, the rest of the day.

I felt heartbroken, I was betrayed, lied to and worst of all it all hurt so badly. I had thought she was the one that would never hurt me, could never hurt me and right now...she was the cause.

…

"What's the matter?" I asked my Harry as we took our seats at the table for dinner.

My Harry didn't even look at me as he mumbled, "nothing."

I sighed, shaking my head. He had said 'nothing' all day to everyone that asked him, I blew out my breath in irritation. "Harry Potter, look at me." I said to him and he finally looked at me. This had to be the first time since breakfast that he looked at me. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

He furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eye lids and set his lips in a mean sneer. "Abbrellya, go away." He commanded me. At first I was in shock, then in awe – the boy found his voice, then I fell back into shock. I had so been hoping Harry wouldn't be that guy but, he sure was. "Now." He said seriousness and authority laced his words. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were staring at us in shock.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and turned leaving him to be. I walked towards the Slytherin table along the way passing by the teachers table. Severus and Albus had been talking; I picked up the tail end as I approached, it being about Harry. And turned, Albus waved me over to them.

"Yes, Albus," I asked coming up by them.

"The lovely Abbrellya," Albus smiled at me by greeting, "how are things going?"

I raised an eyebrow, curious they both already had an idea. "They are…going." I trailed off, slightly unsure to be honest.

"Ms. Wayne, if things haven't progressed, what shall you do?" Albus asked me, sadness lined his features. By rule you were given a week with the one you were bound to and if they haven't accepted you, by the end of the week as more than just the 'business' end well… You were strictly only to be around them for 'business' and only called forth in times of dyer need.

"Leave." I said simply, my inner being shook with the pain of the idea. But my outside was strict to leave emotion from itself.

Albus was quiet then, the twinkles in his eyes were dimmed, Severus looked at me, "My child, does he understand this yet?" He asked me quietly.

I sighed, sorrow in my features, "I refuse to tell him, Severus." Knowing full well the risk of not sharing this information with Harry along with knowing full well that I was in charge of the relationship no outside forces could tamper with it.

Severus reached out, holding my hand, "don't let your pride in the way."

I pulled my hand from his, "Albus, I will see you soon." I said to him, bowing my head slightly and turned away from them, my heightened hearing picking up Ablus' voice.

"She is our only hope." He whispered.

..

The next day passed slower than I thought possible, as Draco and his friends were leading me out of the Great Hall, Harry's emotions caught me. I stopped walking, and turned scanning the area, Harry was in pain. But he wasn't there; I stopped and looked at Draco, "I need to grab something, Draco, I will meet you guys in the commons soon." I said and pushed passed them, and groups of other students.

He was in the Gryffindor Commons; I went running up the stairs, pushing people away and out of the way. The changing stair well was now dragging me in the opposite direction. "Fuck," I groaned, and took a running leap, jumping over the gap whacking my arm on the outside of the stair well.

I went sliding into a few students, "sorry." I mumbled pushing them aside once I gained my footing and went running up the last stair well, the fat lady was staring at me with a raised brow. "Let me in," I said, she gave me a once over then the door swung open allowing me access, "thanks." I said stepping into the portal and started running through the small hallway, the area was packed, so I slowed to a brisk way. I spotted Ron's red hair in the corner, talking to Hermione and a few others, but not Harry.

"Where is he?" I demanded the feeling so intense I could barely stand. I felt like my head was splitting, I groaned pressing my hand to my head, "where?" I breathed the pain making me double over, "what is this?" I demanded, my body now shaking as I felt the change coming on, my arm healing now was making me sick to my stomach.

"In the boys dorms." Ron answered and I felt him looking at me strangely.

"I'll show you," Hermione said quickly jumping up and helping me to the left side of the commons, "girls aren't supposed to go up there but…here it is." She said and pointed up, "he is probably having shared memories with you-know-who." She told me lowly and backed up, letting me go.

I went running up the spiral stairway, and pushed the third door opened. "Hey!" A boy screamed as I pushed in, I didn't even look at him, as I scanned the area and noticed a closed door.

"What is this?" I asked finally glancing at him.

"A bathroom," another answered as the boy that screamed at me was trying to get dressed hurriedly.

I walked to it, the door was locked and I looked back, "a key?" I asked through gritted teeth, the pain was so much more intense being this close to him it was hard to talk. I had myself brace against the wall, neither gave me an answer so I pulled out my wand, and unlocked the door. Slamming it behind me, Harry was laying on the floor with gritted teeth and shaking in what I assumed was pain.

"Harry," I said quickly, wrapping my arms around him and cradling him against my chest. "Harry," I said again, trying to drag him back into consciousness. I heard someone try the door and locked it with my wand. Still holding Harry close to my body, "Harry," I ran my hand down his cheek, cupping his face.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and a groan came pushing out. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the rest of his body now that he was awake. He had a red mark on the side of his face, and blood from his nose. I grabbed his shirt which was lying on the floor, and pressed it under his nose, starting to help him sit up.

He looked around, blinking. He must have been clearing his head, because he then looked at me, his eyes went wide shock lining his features then he pulled himself to a sitting position. "Uh…" He muttered, looking around the room again.

I kept my eyes trained to his face, for fear my inner being would take over and claim him as mine. I cleared my throat, and remember last night how he had wished me away. I stood up after he sat up once he was fine…out of pain, danger or whatever I had to leave. "I just… Well you know." I trailed off and pulled the door open, leaving the room before he could say anything else.

* * *

_Hey Guys,  
I am not going to the author begging for reviews, because I just write to write. But I do what to let you know I have already wrote this story, so now I amj just posting. I hope I am not posting too often, please do let me know if that is case and I will change it. It is a fairly short little story, only breaking in at 18 (unless I add a couple because I feel like it needs more.) With that being said, I have finished it already - of course subject to change if need be. But I do want to ask you all for your opinon, would you like a darker story setting or would you like a lighter story setting. I am not going to disclose how I have it ending now, at all. But I am only curious what you all would like. Feel free to PM me or to leave answer in review. If you have no prefrence, then go on with your bad self. _

_~Stay Golden, GottasSayIt._


	4. Chapter Three: Suri

Suri 

Abbrellya was staring at me, across from the room in Potions. Her arms were crossed across her chest, as she stood in the front of the room; she took the job of being Snape's assistant, the past two days. After I had asked her to leave me alone at dinner, she had done so, except for two nights ago when I was having my connection with Voldemort.

This was the closes we had been since that night, excluding the incident in the bathroom. And for someone reason just staring at her, had my whole body on edge. It wasn't a bad feeling it was…a strange feeling. Snape had been given the advance Potions class, for some reason, and he was lecturing us today. Since it was an advance class we only met one evening, directly following dinner for two hours.

"Next week we will be brewing wolves' bane, read the directions and at the beginning of class you will be providing me with a 12 inch essay explaining the importance of the potion. You may leave." He nodded; his hands clasped in front of him, and then turned without another word and left the room.

Abbrellya had made her way to the back of the room, and was now holding the door opened for the students as they left. She was smiling lightly to each of them, telling them all to have a nice night. It had been six days since the news was broke to me about her being my guardian, and to be honest I missed being around her a lot. I had read in the library that being bound to someone, for any reason, would drive your emotions.

So this being the first time I saw her, it was no wonder why I felt emotions so great coursing through me. Hermione and I were the last two to exit the room and we stopped in front of her.

"Hermione," Abbrellya said with a small bow of her head, "have a nice night," she turned looking at me, "Harry, you too." She said her head bowed again in a deep nod and she started closing the door behind her.

Hermione and I were halfway up the hallway, when I heard the door closed and locked, I turned around to face her. "Abbrellya, can… Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked her running a hand through my hair.

Abbrellya stopped, a few feet from me. I looked over my shoulder and Hermione smile at me then turned away from us, heading out on her own.

"I wanted to tell you, I am sorry, Abbie." I said to her slowly, "I mean... I shouldn't have reacted that away."

"Reacted?" Abbrellya asked confusion was clearly on her face. We had turned and were walking slowly down the hallway.

"Yeah, I was mad and jealous and, and... I shouldn't have told you to leave me alone. I just took all of my anger out on you because; you were the one that had started it." I finished talking, and sighed, shaking my head. I felt terrible having yelled at her and I felt even worse telling her now.

"Harry," Abbrellya had stopped and was now staring at me, "I didn't know you were jealous, and I am not sure of what..." She explained and had her hands rested on her hips, her face had a sad expression on it and I hated myself as I stared at her. "I feel terrible, I caused you such pain." She said, speaking rawly.

"No," I said quickly and moved forward just as quickly covering her lips with my hand to stop her. "I don't want you to be upset, Abbrellya, I just…" I dropped my hand realizing once again all I was doing was controlling her yet again. "Needed to tell you that I am sorry," Abbrellya seemed torn as she stared at me, her fingers were tracing her lips and it seemed like she was having an inner battle as we stood there.

Having this much power over one person was terrible, it was like anything I said to her was a command and at times I didn't want them to be. I had just told her to shut up. I had just halted her feelings and that happened in five seconds, I was dangerous with this power but I knew I could harbor it; I could control and treat Abbrellya the way she deserved. The books I had read over the past two days didn't a say single thing about the one bounded to a guardian only information about the guardian. And I could have used someone telling me that my emotions were going to be fucked up as well, that I was going to long for her touch and sight and that I was going to be pulled towards her. That I was going to fall in love with her, an accelerated love.

"I mostly needed time to think, Abbrellya, about the position I was in and I have now, and Abbrellya I want you to be part of my life." I spoke before she could, and now she was staring at me again only not in shock this time, this time she was smiling to me.

"You…want…me?" She asked as if it was a breath of fresh air. "You want me." She repeated the words her smile growing as she looked at me, of course this would be the best news in the world not only did I have the choice of anyone I wanted, she had only one choice and for that one person to want you in return would be literally breath taking – I would suppose at least.

"Harry," Abbrellya stood back just lightly, "you do know what all of this means?" She asked and as I watched her it was like she struggling with something, her fist were balled at her sides and she was bighting her teeth tightly.

I had thought I did, but now as I watched her seeming to grow before me I wasn't so sure. Then I realized her inner being was taking over right now, it was like my words had set her inner being free. She was breathing deeply and was staring straight ahead.

"Right, I'm going to go and let you two get all…" I was shut up quickly as Dumbledore and Snape appeared before me.

"Oh good, we were worried we would lose you Abbrellya," Dumbledore she said to her, and then he looked between me and Snape. "We best hurry." He added and then took my arm leading me forward.

I craned my neck to look, Abbrellya was taking something from Snape and then the two followed me. "Harry pay attention my boy," Dumbledore said stopping me from stumbling on the stairs, I followed him through the hallways ways, then we stopped before a small door, "well here we are, personal quarters for you and Miss Wayne." Dumbledore smiled at me, turned and motioned for Snape to follow him.

Abbrellya was standing back from me a bit, she seemed much more relaxed now, "personal quarters," she whispered to me then looked at the picture, "guard." She said and the door swung open.

She pointed for to me go ahead and I didn't question her, I just walked into the small welcoming area, there were two couches a fire place and a massive bookshelf. Directly in front of one couch was a door and directly in front of the other couch was another door, then there was one leading off from the hallway.

I pushed that door open coming face to face with a bathroom, Abbrellya had walked in to the small welcoming area, "that was nice of them." She said softly, and pointed one hand at the fire place. It lit quickly and she turned to a wall that had about three long and wide windows, she smiled down towards the grounds in the setting sun.

I walked over to the other door, pushing it open there was a massive bed in there, along with a huge room. I noticed my school trunk was at the foot of the bed there and smirked, Dumbledore. I shook my head and stepped in there was a desk, and a few paintings on the wall.

When I turned around Abbrellya was standing at my doorway, "you have school work to do?" She asked me as she stood with her arms across her body.

"No, actually…" I had another week to do Snape's paper, "I do have a question for you, Abbrellya." I said to her, she motioned for me to go on and I was curious why she didn't come in. "What did Dumbledore mean when he said, 'we worried we would lose you'?" I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I watched her.

Abbrellya sighed softly, "Ablus doesn't watch his words too well," she looked at me and smiled lightly, "if you wouldn't have expressed an interest in keeping me around, Harry, I would have left. We have one week to prove we are worthy of the one we are bound to that is all."

"Worthy?" I asked curiously, as I watched her, "worthy of what?" I asked trying to come up with something that they would have to feel less than worthy about to mere mortals. Oh, receiving me as a lover as well. "Oh," I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair quickly.

Abbrellya had a soft smile and from the few things we had talked about it was because of my nervousness. "Well, uh…" I nodded again and then I moved awkwardly as I couldn't help my mind from forming a few thoughts of their own at the intention of her words. "So, my words earlier did kind of let your inner being out?" I asked her nervously because I didn't want to offend her.

Abbrellya laughed, "that is one to put it." She smiled towards me, "I just needed a few minutes to collect myself Harry. I am sorry for putting you in danger. That will never happen again, I swear on my life."

"In danger?" I asked her uncertainly and sat on the edge of my bed.

Abbrellya nodded from her pose at the door, "it was just the way my true being thinks, we were alone in a dim lit area I could have easily over powered you and took you as mine." She spoke with certainty and without much thought to the idea of bedroom activities. I chuckled nervously and rubbed my hands up my jeans, "it was just a situation I was never faced with Harry, so I apologize. You wouldn't have died, by any means. You are safest with me, darling… It was more of an unwilling thing."

"So now since you have faced the situation you are okay?" I asked her as I caught on to her words.

Abbrellya chuckled, "oh this is unbearable." She said honestly, "but you're protected here, I can't enter your chambers unless I am invited – each time. And the moment you tell me to leave I must leave." Abbrellya smirked lightly, and I saw part of her confidence come out, I had a feeling her true being was being quite a pain right at this moment.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked Abbrellya suddenly feeling very safe and much calmer.

…

"Worthy?" He asked me, "worthy of what?" He asked with a thoughtful face, I grinned at his innocence. "Oh," He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

I smiled a soft smile at his nervousness; he was so innocent it warmed my heart. "Well, uh…" He nodded again and then moved awkwardly and I had a feeling he was thinking a few thoughts that weren't fair to talk about. "So, my words earlier did kind of let your inner being out?" He asked me and seemed to be using caution.

_Smart boy… _my inner being laughed, deep from my throat, "that is one way to put it." I smiled, "I just needed a few minutes to collect myself Harry. I am sorry for putting you in danger. That will never happen again, I swear on my life." I took over again, fighting her back deep inside of me.

"In danger," He asked me uncertainly as he sat down.

"It was just the way my true being thinks, we were alone in a dim lit area I could have easily over powered you and took you as mine." I told him, unable to lie and not that I wanted to; I knew he needed to know the dangers of who I could be. Of whom I was fighting down in my stomach. I watched him rub his hands up and down his legs, "it was just a situation I was never faced with Harry, so I apologize. You wouldn't have died, by any means. You are safest with me, darling… It was more of an unwilling thing."

"So now, since you have faced the situation you are okay?"

I chuckled, "oh this is unbearable." My inner being echoed my laugh and then she spoke in bitterness, "but you're protected here, I can't enter your chambers unless I am invited – each time. And the moment you tell me to leave I must leave."

"Can I talk to her?" He asked and he seemed to have gained some nerve as he looked at me.

I couldn't deny him what he wanted no matter what it was. And just because my inner being was more sever she couldn't deny him of anything and now as she was being summoned, she was tearing through me. I spoke quickly before I was over taken, "Just promise me Harry you will _not_ invite her into your room."

"I promise, Abbrellya." Harry said and as soon as those words left his mouth I gave into her power. I groaned slightly, and shook a shiver off as she came out. I felt much taller and much bigger and now I was _her_.

"Harry," she spoke, her voice was smoother than glass as she smiled him, "we finally get to meet."

Harry was silent as he looked at her, of course seeing my body the only difference was my presence, confidence and my pupils would be much wider taking almost all of my eye color up, leaving just a small grey circle around the pupil.

"I've been waiting for this day, Harry." She said to him, her confidence was obvious her state of full arrogance was seething right out of my body. My body stood up straight, my hands on my hips as a confident smile was plastered across my lips. "You've been mine for far too long." She said quietly, her voice covering the distance within seconds. "You were brave today, Harry Potter." She said turning slightly smiling at him, "to utter those words to me, in such a space."

Harry cleared his throat, "what is your name?" He asked her wetting his lips.

"You're not all the dumb are you, Harry Potter?" She asked him, smiling to herself. She made my body bend down to bow at him, "Suri at your service, young Potter." She flashed her eyes to his in an instant, "yes, we have met a few times. I've always been there to push you along." She winked, using her powers to read his mind.

Harry stumbled upon his words as he looked at me, "what happens to you if you try to enter my room without my permission?"

She laughed loudly, and reached her arm out, stopping short of the magically barrier that was keeping my body from his room, that was protecting him from _her_. She couldn't hurt my body without his permission. "Would you like to see, Harry Potter?" She asked him then she retracted her arm before he could answer, "it is warm in here, isn't it?" She asked she kept a perfect, tranquil mask on my face as she slipped my shirt off, revealing a tank top underneath. "Now, yes or no?"

Harry cleared his throat, "yeah, show me." He spoke nodding his head, and he was watching her intently.

She narrowed my eyes, hoping he would have taken more time to answer so she could reveal more and more of my body. She pushed my arm through the barrier, and I screamed from within my body. "Stop!" Harry said and she dropped my arm on command, her body stood up straighter from his command. _Fuck,_ she whispered inside my head, _he knows how much he controls me._

"I am sure I will see you again, Suri go away and bring Abbrellya back." Harry said confidently.

Suri sneered through my lips, "I will see you again young Potter." She chuckled and then retracted deep within me. I shook as I came back into control of my body, quickly bending down I pulled my shirt on and stepped back uncertainly.

Harry had approached me now, and was on the other side of the door standing in front of me. He grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. He looked down and there was a searing mark along my skin, "I didn't…" Harry trailed off sighing lightly.

"Not a worry my Harry," I promised him and took my arm back, "if you don't have any classwork to do then will you join me in a game of chess?" I asked him smiling as I turned away to retrieve the board and pieces.

"You're so going down, Bre." He laughed and walked over to the couches looking around. I blushed to myself at the nickname he used for me, and then I looked seeing no place for us to play.

"One second," I laughed and handed him the board and pieces, then I pointed at one couch breaking it into two chairs, then the other couch I transfigured into a high sitting table. "There we go." I smiled sitting the three separate objects on the ground in front of the fire place.

I turned and took the board from him; he was smiling, "awesome."

"Sometime I'll turn it into a bear rug and seduce you, my Harry." I teased and pressed my lips to his cheek then I sat down and sat the board out.


	5. Chapter Four: Friends

Friends

I was pacing back and forth in front of Harry's room; he was grunting, moaning, crying and screaming while clutching his body, blankets and pillow. I had been pacing for the past two hours and was close to collapsing from exhaustion, fighting back my inner being takes a lot out of me and I had fought her back for a while, while we played chess and the hour or so before then. I had thought I could rest and collect myself tonight but I had only been asleep for about an hour before I heard Harry.

I slumped down on the floor outside of his room, leaning back against the door frame as I watched him assuming it had more to do with his strange connection that Severus had told me about. It was now no wonder why he seemed so tired and worn out throughout the day he had to deal with this at night when he should be sleeping.

The last conscious thought I had before passing out was something about punching Voldemort in the face the first time I saw him.

…

Abbrellya was laying on the ground outside of my door in the front room. There was a fresh burn on her arm and when I noticed the door I would say it was from opening the door.

As I stared down at her I was trying to figure out why she would have opened the door, it couldn't have been because of her inner being since I wasn't in immediate danger it was Abbrellya herself and for what reason I wasn't sure.

The dreams, I groaned I must have worried her with the dreams I was prone to having. And now I was unsure what to do because she didn't seem to be budging. "Abbrellya," I whispered towards her, she didn't even stir.

I followed the length of her body and swallowed hard. So this is what _my guardian_ slept in, a pair of panties and a tank top. Knowing her she probably hadn't planned on falling asleep here last night just was going to wait until the dreams had passed.

I sighed feeling terrible, and as I felt remorse I watched her face pull on a frown simultaneously, it scared me slightly how much she was connected to me.

"Master Potter," A voice from the front said calmly. I jumped and turned towards the small hallway curiously, "you have visitors." I followed the first voice and I walked down the hallway some, spotting the picture on the other side of the wall.

"Please send them in," I said, "oh but tell them to be quiet, if you would." I said and glanced over my shoulder at Abbrellya's sleeping body.

Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville walked in the front hallway each looking at me curiously. "You all must be quiet because Master Wayne is still sleeping." I heard the painting instruct seriously. Just before I lead them down the hallway I remembered the clothing she was wearing and cursed myself, the picture on the wall winked at me then disappeared. I raised an eyebrow in question but was cut off as Luna started walking forward.

The others followed behind her and when he got to the living room I saw Hermione and Luna transfiguring the furniture into couches. "Why is she sleeping out here?" Ginny asked pointing to Abbrellya, her face was turned to disgust.

I followed her finger and noticed she was now covered by a throw and sent a silent thanks to the picture. "I think she was out here because of my dreams…" I said remorsefully, Hermione looked at me curiously as she sat down and then nodded.

"Yes, of course she would be worried about your sleeping habits with the connection, poor girl." I nodded in agreement with Hermione and once everyone was seated I took a seat on one of the couches myself. "Now, Harry you must tell us how the conversation went." Hermione pried in a hurried whisper.

The condensed tale was only about ten minutes long, and that was the one I told and honestly if Hermione wouldn't have commented on everything it would have been quicker. But I ended where we started just ten minutes ago and Hermione smiled over at Abbrellya.

"Hermione I have a question," I said sheepishly about five minutes later as I was sitting between her and Neville. Ron and Luna were playing chess and Ginny had left the room upon a date with Dean heading over to Hogsmead with the early group.

"Yeah," Hermione asked over her cup of tea.

"What is with this bond, her being was talking about 'claiming me'?" I asked through a blush and slight stammer.

Hermione grinned, "the bond is already here Harry she feels what you feel and so on, the love bond though… The first time you and Abbrellya make love will being, very important. This is the only time you can submit yourself to her, this is the only time you can ever be hers as she is yours. And after that until the day you die she will truly be bound to you. Until then she is still a semi-free spirit, because now that you have asked her to stay with you if you ever break the bond by stepping out with someone else then she is free of you." Hermione explained the last part sadly, "so if you and someone else were to get together, Abbrellya would be free from you entirely. But if you two finalize the bond both of you will be bound and be in love with one another through everything, no one else will hold your interest Harry, it is a very serious bond. You'll want to make sure you are ready for either choice."

I nodded slowly and Neville smiled at me lightly, "Harry, you have a tough choice, but the way I see it… I would choose her, she will never betray you. Abbrellya will be there for you with love and respect as you should be there for her. The best part of the matter would be that just because everyone else would look at you like you are the greatest man in the world, the-boy-who-lived to Abbrellya you would always just be Harry."

I chuckled, "that is true, Neville." I grinned remembering last night how she must have waited and stayed up as long as she could.

"'Ey Harry were going to go to Hogsmead you and Abbrellya want to join?" Ron asked standing over from the ground with Luna.

"Yeah, we'll let you two get cleaned up and meet you out front in about thirty minutes if you don't show no sweat." Neville said standing up, I watched him wrap his arms around Luna and give her a small kiss.

Ron grabbed Hermione up, "we will see you all soon." Hermione smiled and let Ron lead her out of the rooms, Luna and Neville following them. I had walked them down the hallway and once the door closed the picture appeared, smiling.

"Thank you," I said to the picture.

He nodded to me, "she was out there for a good portion of the night just pacing." He explained, "Not to intrude Master Potter, but I believe the brown-haired boy was correct about her." He said then he disappeared again.

I walked back into the front room, Abbrellya hadn't moved much at all and that was with all of Ron's yelling and cursing over the game of chess. I bent down and ran my fingers through her hair with a shaking hand; dear God was I terrible at this romantic-sweep-'em-off-their-feet thing.

"Abbrellya," I said quietly, and trailed my fingers down her neck. Abbrellya sighed and shifted a small noise escaping her lips. I blushed and quickly pulled my hand back; Abbrellya frowned lightly and covered the spot on her neck that I had just touch, her eyes opening slightly. She blinked and then looked around the area before meeting my gaze. "Morning," I said carefully.

"Harry," she whispered my name then she sprung up quickly and looked around, when she jumped up the throw fell from her body and exposed her in the first outfit I had seen her in.

"I was letting you sleep, some of my friends stopped by but luckily none of us bothered you." I said sincerely to her, smiling through my tinted cheeks.

Abbrellya chuckled, "I am very sorry about sleeping this late and here." She looked around again but this time she seemed to realize where she had been then she looked down laughing lightly at her attire.

I smiled as well and before I could stop myself I had her pinned against the wall, against my body. My lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. I braced my arms against the wall, like I was trapping her between my arms, when I broke the kiss Abbrellya groaned slightly and kept her eyes tightly shut. "I – I – I am so sorry." I said shocked at the move I had just made.

Abbrellya chuckled quietly, I hadn't noticed one of her hands had weaved through my messy hair and the other had grabbed my hip.

"I should get dressed," I heard her say and she ducked away from me, I didn't move until I heard her close the door to the room she would have been staying in. I sighed and pressed my forehead to the wall, irritated at the amount of nerve I was lacking.

I was sitting on the edge of the couch when she finally emerged, she was wearing a dark grey dress almost matching the color of her eyes, it was just a regular dress and fit to her body quite nicely, I smiled as she came out. "You look great, Bre."

"Well thank you, Harry." She smiled and produced a small curtsy, "so what is the plan for the day?" She asked and I watched her point at the board on the floor she tidied it up and when it flew to her she caught it and carried it over to the bookshelf.

"Well my friends were going to Hogsmead in about twenty minutes; would you like to join them?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Yeah," she smiled turning around, "let me just grab my jacket." She said walking to her room, then turned back out with a jacket on hand. "Ready whenever you are," she said heading towards the door.

"Great," I smiled and followed after her, once we exited the room, I took her hand surely. Abbrellya smiled down at our hands slowing her walk slightly so she matched my pace. "You look nice today too, Harry. I love seeing everyone without their robes on." She smiled at a few passing students as they said hello to her.

"Yeah, why?" I asked and checked my attire just to make sure I did look alright. I had one a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, and a dark green button up.

Abbrellya chuckled and turned looking at me, "it lets you know what kind of person they are, typically. Like you, all business but casual." She smiled nodding towards my attire.

I smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"What does my outfit say about me?" She asked and she seemed to be wearing a real look of uncertainty.

"That you're classy and sexy," Malfoy interrupted me stepping up next to us. "I am glad you two worked things out." He said and seemed sincere though he was talking to her instead of me, I had a feeling they were rather good friends after some of our conversation last night from the chess game we played when she had asked me about what exactly I had been jealous about.

"Malfoy," I nodded when he looked at me.

"Potter," he nodded the smiled back at Abbrellya.

"Well, thank you," she smiled, "what are you up to?"

"Heading to Hogsmead, father is in town for a little bit we have some… things to talk about. And yourselves?"

"We are heading to Hogsmead, right Harry? I think we are meeting his friends there." She said and looked at me as if to confirm. I nodded and she stepped into me, I had a feeling it was for my sake more than it was for hers but I had to say I didn't mine when she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"That will be fun," Draco grinned and we spotted a girl waving towards him, standing next to Crabbe. "That is my cue." He said bowing slightly, "I will catch you two around, have fun."

"You too, tell Luscious Lucius I said hello." Abbrellya smiled at him, giggling as he flipped her off – clearly this was an inside joke between them, and waved towards the other girl slightly, and then she looked at me, "I hate her." She said simply as I directed us towards my friends.

"What?" I asked laughing, slightly shocked.

"I know, it is catty, Harry but she literally pisses me off every time I speak to her." She explained laughing and shaking her head.

"So, you're human after all." I smiled and pressed my lips to the temple of her forehead, falling in step behind a hand holding Ron and Hermione.


	6. Chapter Five: Hogsmead

Hogsmead

I flushed, shaking my head as Harry kissed my temple. He thinks he like me, I can tell and that kiss he gave me this morning wow that threw me for a loop. He is always so controlled, at least it seems. All the years that I have watched him he has been very in control in moments he shouldn't have been, naturally he couldn't have been. It was me keeping him controlled, me being connected to him. But now, that we are together we are both a mess, until the bond is form and we are one. So yes, he is very in control of himself and his emotions but still he kissed me, I mean he really _kissed_ me.

Then he freaked and walked away, _he wants nothing to do with _you_._ My inner being snarled. I quickly closed my eyes blocking out the thought.

"Bre, you okay?" Harry asked stopping us suddenly, he pulled my hand. I looked down quickly noticing how tight I was holding his hand.

"Yes, my Harry. I am so sorry." I quickly dropped his hand and took a step away.

"Suri, leave her alone." He said confidently looking right at me as we had stopped walking.

I looked at him shocked, "uh…" Then I laughed, shocking myself and him by his face. "How do you know?" I asked quickly closing the distance between us and cupping his cheek.

Harry gave me a small, nervous shrug as he looked at me. He laughed softly and covered my hand. I ignored the burning tingle in my hand and sighed contently. "You are in pain as you fight her away," he whispered to me softly and slowly. He wasn't being rude or judgmental. He was being honest with me.

"Hey love birds, come on!" Ron called interrupting our conversation. Harry ignored him and he bent down kissing me, just a soft and sweet kiss.

When he turned away from me, he took my hand again and started walking. I smiled as I watched Hermione smacking Ron on the back playfully.

"Drinks?" Hermione asked holding the door opened to the three broomsticks.

"Please," Harry nodded quickly and he pulled me inside, tucking me under his arm. "You're good with it, Bre?" He asked awkwardly just seeming to process me, and I couldn't help but notice Hermione giving him a dark look.

"Yeah, whatever you want Harry." I shrugged under his arm, smiling at Hermione to reassure her.

We all took our seat, Ron and Hermione slide in right after Harry and I realized this is how they usually sat as Neville and Luna sat across from them. Suri glared at me by way of saying, _I told you so._ I forced a smile, avoided Harry's face and reached for a chair, pulling it up to the end of the table.

After about five minutes of aimless conversation around the table, I looked up and noticed a waitress wasn't coming over towards us. "What do you all want?" I asked cutting the conversation off quickly and efficiently.

"Uhm… Just five butter beers." Ron answered me and I assumed I was slightly shaking with anger.

"Great," I nodded and pushed myself up.

"They'll serve here," Hermione said slowly.

I raised a brow, narrowing my eyes. "I don't see anyone coming, and we have been here long enough." I snapped irritated, I quickly looked around seeing a waitress flirting with a group of school age boys, and another talking at the bar. "Hey," I said sharply, and they both looked at me. I nodded and watched as they both turned staring at each other. Finally one sighed and turned back to our table coming over.

"What can I get you all, ma'am?" She asked me quickly, keeping her eyes downcast and her voice soft.

"Six butter beers, and a bottle of fire whiskey." I said remaining calm.

"Six glasses with that, too?" She asked looking up, her eyes lingered on Harry and she smiled at him, asking him the question.

I had no idea I could feel so much at one time, anger, rage and jealousy came coursing through me prominently and I all but went flying out of my seat and ripping her throat out. "Obviously." I snapped causing her and the rest of the table to jump, without a further hesitation she went to the bar.

Harry was reaching across the table towards me, quickly his hand covered mine. "Bre," he whispered softly and I jumped meeting his eyes suddenly relaxing.

"Alright, rotate seats." Hermione said and before I knew it Harry stood on the bench, stepped over Hermione then Ron then to the ground. "Well..." She laughed nervously as Harry quickly pulled me up and into his arms.

"We will share." He said to me and pulled me onto his lap. I was too stunned to say anything and found myself blushing madly, lowering my head. Luckily the drinks came at that time and cut off anything else.

As the girl looked at Harry she smiled. I was about to turn to look at Harry, but as I was doing so he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my neck silencing any fears I might have had, quickly the conversation spiked back up as the drinks flowed through our systems.

"Abbrellya Wayne," Lucius' voice drawled as was his way.

"Malfoy," I said turning slightly on Harry's lap. Harry was suddenly nervous, jealous, and angry and this was my turn to reassure him.

"I heard some rather interesting words about you, all proving to be true." Lucius said slowly, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Assuming this is what you're talking about." I said looking at him seriously, "yes, it is true."

"Well," Lucius gave me his incredulous Malfoy look, and then walked away from me without so much of a nod. Draco shrugged at me sadly walking with his dad.

I sighed; this was hard trying to please everyone. But Harry was the most important one to please and he doesn't like the Malfoy's so, I had a sudden feeling of hate towards Malfoy it was very unnatural. Not to mention it was going to fuck everything over with the group now. I could hardly wait to hear what Severus was going to say about that one.

…

_It was pitch black around me; I quickly reached_ _for my wand. I have to save the world, it's all up to me. A cackle cut through the darkness to me, I shuddered. "You will pay..." Was echoed around me and I screamed, wailing. _

"_NO!" I yelled tearing through the darkness, what does he have of mine. He has her, "no, no, no!" I screamed again and again sobbing and running. _

"_Harry!" _

_She is calling me for, someone is call for me. Where is she?_

"_Harry!" _

"_No, no, no!" I screamed shaking, sobbing, running. _

"_Harry, let me in!" She screamed again. _

Let me in? Let me in. I woke suddenly, covered in sweat and shaking.

"Let me in," she was sobbing and I stared at my door, Abbrellya was standing there in the door way, shaking, crying, and demanding. "Let me in." She whispered her eyes meeting mine.

"Come in," I said to her unmoving, holding my arms out for her.

Abbrellya came tearing through the doorway and jumped on my bed, "my Harry," she whispered holding me into her arms rather than me holding her. "Are you okay?" She asked me running her hands through my hair.

"Yes," I whispered and nuzzled my head into her neck.

She held me against her chest, rubbing my back. "My Harry," she whispered again and pressed her lips to my forehead. She cared about me, she… This beautiful woman loved me and I knew what I had to do to keep her as mine. Hermione had told me and it had to be done.

And before I knew it I moved, I pressed my lips against her and kissed her. My lips moving against hers fighting for control, fighting for life, fighting for air, fighting for love. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I grabbed her arms and pressed her against me.

"Harry," she whispered when I moved from her lips to her neck, tasting her skin. "Think." She said halting me and I quickly pulled back, dropping my hands.

"Bre," I whispered and looked down. Did she not want me? Was Hermione wrong?

She cupped my cheek; rubbing her thumb against my skin without saying anything she pressed her lips to mine just softly, in a small kiss seeming to reassure me and my thoughts. "If you were to choose someone over me, and lose me you should know you only have to give into your pride to have me again." So, she was trying to talk me out of this.

No, this was my turn. I had to do this, she has to be mine. _Forever_. "I want you," I breathed, "forever."

She gasped against my lips, I quickly kissed her again. I pressed a palm against her back and the other I ran through her hair as we kissed. Then I moved and laid her flat on the bed.

"Forever," I answered and rubbed my body against hers as we laid flat on the bed. She arched her body against mine and rubbed her hands against my bare chest, up and wrapped them around my neck pulling me towards her.

I kissed her again both of us moving against in each other, clothed in our bed wear.

"Master Potter, Master Wayne," the painting called from the hallway, interrupting everything.

No, would she ever give me a chance like this again? Would she ever let me? As I stopped and looked down at her something in her eyes told me, no. She would never put me in this situation again because she knew it wasn't safe. She would do all she could to keep me as safe as possible. So I ignored the painting, and bent back down taking her lips back before she could talk, I ran a hand up her torso, over her bed wear.

"You have visitors, Master Potter. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore," he said to us.

"Go away," I snapped but I knew as Abbrellya started moving from under me that it was over my shot was gone.

"Let them in," she said to the painting wherever the fuck it hid in my room. And she was gone, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck," I whispered and laid on my back blowing out my breath. This was just great.

"Albus, Severus." I heard her say to them, and saw the light glow of light creep under my door. "How are you?" She asked them.

"I am fine, thank you, Miss Wayne," Dumbledore answered her, "I do hope you guys weren't busy," I blushed as my headmaster said that and groaned inwardly. "Where is your Harry?" He asked her and I suddenly wondered what time it was.

I looked over at the clock on the wall, it was only midnight. Talk about a hell of a way to get to sleep, I had just gone to bed about 40 minutes ago, leaving Abbrellya reading in the front room.

"He went to bed, Albus. I can get him if you would like." I heard her say to him.

The room was quite for a second and I sat up listening for something, "fine!" Snape snapped causing me to jump.

"Severus," Abbrellya said to him in a sharp voice.

"Yes, he needs to know the nature of this agreement." Dumbledore said and I could imagine him smiling like he was prone to doing.

"Well, Albus, Abbrellya gets the final decision." Snape said with his annoying voice, I could basically see him pinching his nose as he talked.

The room was quiet again and I imagined the two of them looking at her, waiting. "Yes, I would very much like to keep Harry Potter in the loop." She said and I heard moving, "please sit, Severus, Albus." She said right outside my door. Then I heard her knock, what was I supposed to do feign sleep or get up?

"Harry," she said and heard the door handle turning. No, she was going to get burned again. I ran to the door ripping it open, shocking both of us as she looked at me. "Please get dressed; we need to talk to you." She said and I noticed she had changed, and was wearing the dress she had worn out today, and her hair was down from the ponytail it had been in.

"Yeah, okay." I said and closed the door again.

"You two are okay, right?" I heard Dumbledore ask curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yes, of course." I could imagine her sweet smile and smiled myself. "We are having a minor disagreement at the moment but nothing serious."

_Nothing serious?_ Oh that does it; I would make this difficult on her. As difficult as it was for me, it was going to be that difficult for her. She had to know the effect she had on me. She had to know that I was like a 15 year old watching my first porno. Didn't she? And tonight that was all Abbrellya, Suri wasn't there. Because if Suri had been there it would have happened, we would have been bonded by now or we would be bonding. Suri knows the effect Abbrellya has on me.

But I didn't want Suri; I wanted Abbrellya as she was. I want Abbrellya laying below me telling me to think, Abbrellya not giving into me. I want her.

I slipped on my jeans and walked out, barefoot, shirtless, hell I didn't even button my jeans my hair was a mess and I had a small yawn escaping me as I came into the front room. Dumbledore was sitting in the chair in front of the fire place; Snape was sitting in the chair next to him, leaving Abbrellya alone on the couch.

Our eyes met as I was walking towards her. And her mouth opened in a small gasp then she narrowed her eyes. Good, I was getting to her.

"Harry," Dumbledore smiled and I looked down giving him a small smile, "sorry to have to wake you, but we need to talk."

"Yeah," Snape and I didn't say a single thing and I sat on the couch. Right next to Abbrellya, our legs touching I slipped my arm around her waist and I sat with my back slouched against the couch. Abbrellya either didn't care, or was ignoring me as she stayed sitting up straight as she was. "So, what's this about?" I asked curious as I looked at Abbrellya and waited for her to talk.

"I am joining Riddle's Group. What did you call them, Albus?" I heard her ask but I couldn't get past the fact that she had just called Voldemort, _Riddle. _I was staring at her, unseeing.

"The Death Eaters," Professor Dumbledore answered her and I looked towards him, finally realizing the rest.

"What?" I asked and I sat up straight, jerking away from her and looking at Professor Dumbledore. "You're supposed to protect me, Bre." I said in shock, "not join the side of the one trying to kill me." I snapped but Dumbledore's applause cut my rage off and I followed Abbrellya's head turn to him.

"You called her 'Bre' how cute." He noted and then sat back in his chair again.

"Harry, this is the perfect form of protection." She said like it was that obvious.

And I suppose it was, she would know everything he was doing first hand-granted he trusted her.

"I have already gone to a few meetings, with Severus." Did she really just say that? Snape blanched and glared at her. "Riddle wants to initiate me." She said, "He trust me, and this is good for us."

"Stop calling him 'Riddle'." I demanded and pushed off from the couch, stepping away from the three of them. This is too much; this protection is taking it a step too far. She could really get hurt. If he finds out, if Voldemort found out the truth he would destroy her. There had to be something I could say….

She was mine after all, my property.

"No." I said and turned looking at her, I felt like I just grew three inches as I stood with my back straighter, my arms down to my side and I looked at her seriously.

"No?" Snape asked, speaking for the first time.

"No Abbrellya can't do it I said no," I said keeping my ground, seriously.

Abbrellya's face flushed, and I stared at her intently. "I have to." She said and crossed her legs, smoothing her dress. I could tell she was nervous, and I wasn't sure why.

"What do you mean, you _have_ to?"

"It is a command." She said, I saw her eyes darken slightly knowing Suri was fighting with her.

"From?"

She sighed, closed her eyes took a small breath then she looked at back at me. "My queen and my host," she said slowly, watching me as she spoke.

"Your… queen? Like, of your race?" I asked her, confused.

"Yes, of my being." She said, again her face and eyes darkened slightly.

"This isn't negotiable?" I asked and moved back to the couch sitting on the side.

"No, it isn't." She shook her head, slowly. "I am sorry, my Harry." She said carefully, though her face looked anything but. Suri was close to breaking free.

Then she broke, sighing and surrendering.

"He likes me," she said talking in the low voice I learned to associate with Suri and I wasn't sure what Abbrellya had been apologizing for now.

I looked over towards Snape and Dumbledore now. Snape raised a brow, Dumbledore was smiling widely, and I heard him whisper, "Her being, Severus, is present now."

Abbrellya was sitting up straighter now, and I watched her turn her head as she looked at me, "you have such a nice body, Harry Potter. Shame Abbrellya rejected you." She said clearly, and I flushed shocked unsure what to say wishing I had dressed properly now.

Snape cleared his throat, Dumbledore chuckled. "You were saying someone likes you…" Snape said to change the topic.

"Yes, the Lord Voldemort. He likes me, Harry Potter so you have nothing to worry about there, I don't believe we will be in danger there. As far as he is concerned I am using my… 'Race' as you put it, as a ploy against Dumbledore and The Order to get you to him." She explained, part of me wanted to get rid of her but in the end I knew Abbrellya wouldn't want me to hear all of this so it was better that Suri was here - for the time being.

"She is very mad I am telling you all of this Harry Potter, but that is fine. Fuck her." She said simply, shrugging Abbrellya's shoulders.

"Suri, enough," I warned.

"Suri, you're Suri." Dumbledore said to her, his smile looked painful.

"And you're Albus Dumbledore." She said seeming rather bored as she talked to him.

Dumbledore's face fell slightly, and I almost felt bad for him. "Suri, how much does Voldemort like you?" I asked interrupting all of them.

"Why? Jealous?" She asked leaning forward slightly. I narrowed my eyes as she reached out to touch me and she sat back immediately. "He thinks I will be a big asset to his team," I watched her look at Snape and wink. Snape all but rolled his eyes, "He is basically promoting me to right-hand-man. That is quite the problem amongst the followers." She mused and stopped talking for a second.

I watched her sigh, and smirk at me, "so, Harry Potter enough talk don't you think?" She asked and I watched as Abbrellya licked her lips.

"Suri, go away." I said in an authoritive tone, you could visibly see her shrink back without another word, and Abbrellya slouched before the three us looking exhausted and beat.

I looked over towards Snape praying to God he would use this time, out of any, to read my thoughts and get Dumbledore out of here. Bre needed rest now.

"You handle Suri very well, Harry." Snape said slowly and I swore I saw shock flash across his face, then he looked at Albus, "there it is squared away we should let Miss Wayne get sleep." He cut Dumbledore's inevitable questions off.

"Oh!" Dumbledore stood quickly, with Snape and smiled at each of us, "you two have a nice night, I am sure I will see you both soon." With that Snape and him turned towards the door and were gone. As soon as the door shut I looked at Abbrellya and sighed.

She hadn't said anything and I was concerned, "Bre?" I asked nervously, standing up.

She looked at me, her face flushed. She was extremely embarrassed, "I can't control her, sometimes." She whispered to me in a small voice and then she broke and started crying.

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around her and held her against my chest picking her up. "You just need to sleep, Bre." I said and I carried her to the room that was hers. I sat her on the bed, "just going to make you comfortable," I explained and unzipped the dress, and then I pulled it up over her head. I kept my eyes on her face to make my point clear, and then I pulled the covers back, "there you go." I said and turned laying the dress on a nearby chair.

"My Harry," she whispered, I turned back towards her smiling softly, she returned the smile. Before I could leave the room she was asleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Meetings

Meetings

"What are you doing?" I jumped about fifteen feet in the air as those words were snarled at me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bellatrix glaring at me, her hands on her hips and her mouth in a nasty snarl.

Oh. I had been looking around the place Riddle was holding his meetings at, a rather exquisite manor, really. Right now I was only about ten steps into the adjoining hallway from the main one, one she had made clear we weren't invited down. "None of your damn business," I answered her. She didn't scare me, in the slightest. I suppose it was because I knew she was easy to destroy, for anyone but mostly for someone like me.

She knew that as well because she was backing away just as I spoke, and I could see her nerves flitting across her face. I raised a brow and she suddenly laughed. "I'm telling." She laughed her annoying laugh like a six year old. And all but ran back down the hallway.

I continued down the hallway, being here I was someone entirely different. I was Abbrellya Jakx Wayne the double spy. I was more authoritive than I had ever been and I flirted with death a lot, I was arrogant. It wasn't a hard role for me to fall into because I needed to be convincing but still it wasn't me, at all. It was _her_. I wore my hair straight down, and a black, body hugging dress. It was sexy and intensely alluring, it would give me the upper hand I knew that. Well, Suri knew that.

At the end of the hallway was a balcony, the place I wanted to be. Bellatrix needed to bring Riddle to me, because I needed to see him. And that is what was happening now. I heard him cut a few people off then I heard him talk to Severus.

"Severus, I have to take care of something. We will be along shortly." He said in a curt, demanding voice. This was going to be a battle of wits.

I conjured a glass of wine and stood so I was looking out across the dark grounds, a pond glinting just below us the moonlight glaring off the surface. "Miss Wayne." He said as soon as he stepped outside.

"Riddle," I answered without glancing at him and took a drink of my glass. He hated that.

After a second he stepped up next to me, "I am sure Bellatrix told you, this area was banded."

I turned slightly and looked at him, finishing the glass of wine. "Yes, she told me." I said so simple it was hard to believe it had happened. His face gave him away and he smiled.

"We need someone like you," he said and shook his head.

I smiled as well, "I know." I turned fully so we were now facing each other, "I need to talk to you, so I am very glad you decided to come and 'take care of me'." I quoted his words from just a second ago and he nodded.

"You can't brand me," I said simply, this wasn't up for debate.

"What?" He asked, his face was amusing to watch. While facing people I watched him keep a mask of control so easily, but each time we spoke his mask was broken and he seemed to be just a person speaking to me.

I held out my arm, it looked pale in the moonlight, "your mark, it can't go on my skin." I said slowly, "it won't stay; it is part of my genetics." I told him seriously, this was basic information that anyone could find out if they picked up a book.

"Oh, but I want people to know… you are mine." He said and I watched as his eyes darkened at the idea of owning me.

I laughed, and he seemed shocked. "That is what we really need to discuss." I said through a low growl, "I am not a possession, Riddle."

Riddle's eyes widened and he laughed, slightly nervous.

"I am here to help you, to help better our world and that is all. Nothing more," I stepped just a bit closer, my hands on my hips. "I am not a follower, I am not a possession, and I am not someone you control." His eyes flared, "you knew this all along, Riddle. You know my beings you know our powers that is why you want me. But it simply cannot happen and if I am to fool Albus Dumbledore I cannot bare a mark anyway."

Riddle was quite as he stared me down, both of us not giving in.

"Do I make myself clear?" I asked him, my voice softening slightly and he breathed out his breathe.

So he feared me. Well, he feared me as Suri, I was always Suri when it came to these moments, Abbrellya couldn't face this and we knew that that is why I was Suri as I stood here talking to Riddle.

"I understand what you are saying, Miss Wayne." He nodded, pulling himself together he smiled lightly, "no one thinks taking you on is a good idea." He said after a second and he turned away from me.

"They are your people, Riddle. You command them, you do as you see fit." I told him honestly, "Who are they to question you?" I asked him and I knew right now I was feeding his ego.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled a dark and sick smile. "Exactly," he nodded, "they are no one." He answered me and then he held his arm out of me, "we should get going now, we have a meeting to attend."

I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to pull me away from the balcony and back inside. We made our way towards the front room, where plenty of people were standing.

…

"Clear?" Remus asked staring at me, I had just walked in through the back door of the house, and The Order was staring at me as well.

"Yes," I said clearly, simply, and grabbed a waiting glass of fire whiskey from Molly Weasley. "Thank you, Molly." I forced my last statement trying for a smile on Abbrellya's lips and turned back to the table, nodding towards Albus Dumbledore.

"Great!" Remus breathed in relief, nodding his head.

"How did you get it cleared?" Nymphidora Tonks asked me suddenly, she was obsessed with me. Like one of my biggest fans in the world, it made me slightly uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat, "I told Riddle I wasn't bearing a mark." I said carefully, and finished my drink looking around the table, "where is he?" I asked and looked up the table was quiet and everyone was looking down at the table.

I knew Harry Potter wasn't in danger, because if he was that would be something I was aware of clearly.

"Where is Harry Potter?" I demanded my body shaking in anger as no one answered me, as Suri I was much easier to get agitated in situations.

Finally Molly spoke up, "he is the front room with the others," she said her voice sounded foreign and lost. "He doesn't need to be here," she said suddenly, slamming a cup down on the long table.

"That's not you decision!" I growled, "I asked for him to be part of this, everyone agreed, he is part of this. This isn't your choice _Molly_." I was clenching her fist to help keep myself in check, as I was right now I could easily kill her but Abbrellya was begging me not to.

Molly glared at me, her hands on her hips, "it isn't yours either, you're not his mother!" She yelled at me.

"Oh, you think you qualify?" I demanded from her, and moved so quick no one could keep up to the door ripping it open. "Harry Potter!" I called into the house.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs as he came flying down, "Bre," he breathed and I stopped shaking as he wrapped his arms around me, in a friendly, welcomed manner. "Oh... Suri," He whispered surprised taking a step back, "You are upset? What is wrong?" He asked and looked into the room.

"Come with me," I said to him seriously and slipped my fingers through his hand turning us into the room. "Sit down," I nodded towards a chair; he sat down in the chair and looked at me quickly.

I looked at each of the faces, "as it was already cleared by The Order, Harry Potter, you are part of The Order so you wish." I spoke to him seriously, my eyes hovered on Molly Weasely's face, and her face was red. She was pissed off, and shaking her head. "Ask him, now." I said to her without an ounce of concern in my voice. Suri had fully taken over my body, I stood straighter my voice was fuller and harsher, my words held more conviction.

Without a single hesitation Molly turned to Harry, "Harry, do you want to join...The Order?" She asked him slowly, carefully. Her voice shook as she spoke.

We all looked at Harry, Harry was staring at me then he smiled wide and looked around to his godfather, "yes!" He said excitedly, shaking his head yes. "Yes, I want to be as much of a part of this as I can." He said Sirius clapped loudly and reached across the table hugging him tightly.

I smiled despite myself watching as Harry was welcomed warmly by his friends and the members. Molly shook her head, "We are going to re think this!" She screamed cutting off the small celebration.

"Like hell we are!" Sirius spoke before anyone else could. "You heard Harry, Molly. He can make his own decisions, he isn't a child anymore." Sirius intervened standing up.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and stood up as well, "I want to be part of this; I don't want you all just putting your neck out there for me, protecting me… I want to be part of this."

"Harry Potter, we aren't doing this for you." Severus said slowly, seriously, "so run off if you think as The Order we are a first class Harry Potter protection group."

The table silenced and I could feel the majority of the eyes on me. Suri smiled gleefully, staring me in the face. Suri loved when Harry was put down, when Harry wasn't treated as a God that was because no matter what we had to listen to him. I felt bad, watching as my Harry's face shaded lightly, I was fighting to break through of Suri and come back so I could say something but right now Suri was standing with my back against the wall, just watching. After a second of watching Harry squirm, Suri stepped forward clearing her throat.

"There will not be a mark on my body," she said as if these past thirty minutes hadn't happened, "now we need to talk about strategy, who do we want to look like the rat?" She asked seating us in the chair next to Harry, calmly and coolly.

…

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked towering over the front of my desk and glaring down at me.

I looked up then I sat back blushing slightly and glanced around, everyone was staring at me.

"Well?" She asked placing her hands on her hips then nodded towards the goblet that was sitting on her desk in front of the room.

"Oh, right!" I said quickly scrambling to get up, staring at the goblet as I walked towards it.

"Desk," Hermione mouth as I walked by her, I stared at the goblet in shock. What had I been doing for the past twenty minutes? Shit.

"Whenever you're ready, Potter." McGonagall said suddenly and I rubbed my neck nervously, I couldn't even remember the spell.

Hermione whispered something, which sounded familiar. I pointed my wand at the goblet, took a small breath then I mumbled the spell.

Suddenly the goblet transfigured into a desk and McGonagall and I both gasped. I jumped back, staring at my wand then I looked back at McGonagall. McGonagall was tight-lipped and glaring, "excused." She snapped and with the wave of her wand the goblet was back on the desk and she was headed out of the room.

The rest of the class was exiting the room; I continued staring at the goblet in shock. Did that just happen? Wholly cow! I was about to do a fist pump of success when I saw Abbrellya standing at my desk holding my book bag out for me.

"Good job," she said nodding towards the goblet. "You're a natural." She whispered I took my bag from her, slipping it over my shoulder and chuckled nervously.

"Thanks," I mumbled shoving my wand into my robes.

"You're quite welcome, my Harry." She smiled falling into step beside me. We hadn't seen each other for the week, she had been called to see her queen and had to leave first thing Sunday morning.

"When did you get back?" I asked her, looking over at her as we made our way up the stairs.

"Just a few minutes ago," she smiled brightly. She seemed relaxed, much more relaxed then she had been since we met.

"Oh," I nodded then I reached out my hand, timidly for hers. Abbrellya smiled at me, her eyes brightened and she slipped her fingers through mine. I let my breath out, unaware that I had been holding it. She still loves me. I thought happily, and pulled her close to me, right into my arms. I wrapped them around her encasing her there before pressing my lips to hers.

Abbrellya kissed me back, and when I pulled back she was smiling. "I've missed you." She whispered to me, and I blushed and dropped my arms slowly.

"15 points from Gryffindor," Severus voice sounded. I jumped back quickly, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I did so. "PDA is not tolerated, do well to remember that Miss Wayne, Mister Potter." He snapped and then bustled on.

Abbrellya actually laughed, as she slipped her hand back into mine. "Come on, Harry Potter." She said with a small giggle pulling us into the Great Hall.

As we approached the table, I was flustered and Abbrellya was smiling. "Abbie!" Hermione said excitedly, as Abbrellya took her seat, "so good to see you." She said smiling.

"Thank you," Abbrellya said, continuing to smile.

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked me and I snapped out of my revive.

I had just been standing at the bench, "oh yeah." I said and slid into the bench.

"Man, Gryffindor is losing again!" Neville said suddenly slipping into the seat across from Abbrellya, "we were up by 15 now we are down my 30. What in the hell happened?" He continued then glared at Ron and me, "so help me God, if you two had anything to do with this I am going to kill you."

Abbrellya laughed suddenly, shaking her head, my face was flushed until I looked at her seeing her so happy made me happy. "Harry kissed me, and lost you all 15 points for PDA. Whatever that is," she explained to Neville resting her arms on the table. "By all means, Harry is who you need to kill." She said pointing to me.

"What!" I exclaimed holding my hands up defensively, "what in the hell, Bre?" I asked laughing as well.

She stopped laughing and looked at Neville seriously, and I was worried that the words just now seemed to register and she was going to lose it but to my surprise and the people around me she asked him, "what are you planning on?"

Neville raised a brow, chuckled and shrugged, "I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." He said, he seemed nervous as he said that as if he was testing the waters.

"Oh," Abbrellya shrugged smiling, leaning back, I felt her rest her hand on my knee. I glanced at her curiously but remained quiet.

"PDA is public display of affection." Hermione said after a second she was smiling at Abbrellya and me.

Abbrellya's face was priceless, her eyes widened and her mouth popped into an 'o' shape. "Well, Harry Potter, you're quite a rule breaker." She said and I raised a brow staring at her shocked, my face shading. The rest of my friends just looked between us and Abbrellya winked at Neville, "I would much prefer if you didn't kill him for that kiss, it was a nice kiss." She said honestly.

Then my friends lost it, laughing loudly I groaned mortified shaking my head.

Ginny's laugh was slow and long, and then she looked around sulkily, "I sure miss those kisses." She said and we all stopped breathing. I swear the whole Great Hall was suddenly quite, I could've sworn all the teachers were going to be taking points for our conversation.

Hermione's head swiveled around so fast I thought it was going to pop off, Ron chocked on his drink Neville and Luna just stared at their plates and a few others around us were turning away.

Ginny sat unmoving, staring at the table with bright red cheeks.

I looked at Abbrellya from the corner of my eyes and she was staring at Ginny, her mouth a gap then she breathed, relaxing her hold on my knee which I had been unaware of. I watched her reach for her goblet, and take a small drink, "tell me about your week, my Harry." She said simply, like that did not just happen.

I looked up and met her eyes; she was smiling at me and even turned towards me pulling her hand back into her lap. The rest of the Great Hall came back into focus and we all relaxed around the table.

* * *

_Sorry for the slight delay. I am in the process of moving/starting college. I should be back in the groove in just a couple days and be able to keep posting regular updates. _

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_


	8. Chapter Seven: Costume

Costume 

I was watching Harry work on his homework, sitting outside of his room in a chair. He was sitting at the desk in his room working quickly with determination. "Miss Wayne, Master Potter you have guest."

"Let them in," I said to the painting, Harry continued writing whatever he was working on.

And then Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were joining me in the front room. "Hey Abbrellya," Luna said waving as she walked in holding Neville's hand.

"Hi," I said pulling my eyes from Harry and smiling at them.

"Why do you sit out here?" She asked me and I watched her sitting on a couch.

"I can't go in there," I said to her and stood up, grabbing my chair and dragging it over to the couches and fireplace.

Hermione stopped at that, Ron had just walked into Harry's room without much of a problem. "What do you mean?" She asked and seemed stumped at the thought.

"There is an enchantment, I am not allowed in unless I am invited." I explained and pulled the sleeve up on my arm, "this is what happens." I said showing the seared mark on my arm from the one time Harry had asked me to show him what would happen.

"How many times..." Hermione flushed and I grinned pushing my sleeve back down.

"I have only been in there, once." I said to her, "for a short amount of time..." I trailed off as Harry walked out of his bedroom carrying his paper and quill with him followed by Ron. He was much easier to admire without a shirt on from a distance but being close in an unprotected spot had my heart beating. I cleared my throat and looked back at Hermione, "my Harry talks in his sleep and the first week it made me very nervous." I settled for.

I hadn't notice Hermione glaring at Harry until he laughed; I looked up from his chest and to his eyes. "It isn't like I haven't invited her," Harry said shrugging as he threw his things on the ground in front of the chair I was sitting in. "She doesn't join me."

Harry had been a lot bolder after I got back, two weeks ago, from my visit with the queen. And he really enjoyed pushing my boundaries, and it wasn't like I didn't want to, I just wanted him to be 100 percent sure he wanted me. I frowned and heard Hermione sigh.

"Harry, you should be careful with that invitation." She scolded him sitting at the small table in the middle of the furniture arrangement, setting her things up nicely.

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked up at me from the floor, "I believe I know what I want."

Neville laughed and smiled at me and Harry as I kicked him softly in the leg. "Flattery, Harry, is the way to a woman's heart. They want flowers, dances and romance. Not just sex." Neville said and I had to admit he was the smartest out of the group of boys Harry surrounded himself with.

"You should listen to your friend, my Harry." I joked, and smiled back at Neville.

Ginny's sudden push of breath had all eyes on her. "Whatever Harry did for me was good enough…" She said smiling fondly at Harry, her cheeks pink.

I knew everyone was waiting for a reaction from me, but I couldn't. That wouldn't do me any good with anyone and could I blame her for trying to appeal to Harry, he was still free. He could still leave me, at any time. I frowned and looked away from the group.

Harry hadn't mentioned any romantic partners, not that I blamed him. That's not really vital information but clearly these two had had an extensive relationship she liked to remind me time and time again.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" Hermione asked suddenly, and I looked back at her.

"I have a meeting to attend, I should get going." I said and stood up my heels sounded on the floor and I smiled as Harry jumped up.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him in a tight embrace nuzzling his head in my neck. "Do you have to go?" He asked me slowly.

"Yes," I answered and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Bre," he breathed and I stopped moving, I liked when he used my name. And he was the only one who called me that which made it better. "I only have eyes for you." He whispered against my ear then he kissed my cheek and let me go.

I cleared my throat, "good luck with your studies, I will see you all soon." I nodded and turned on my heel walking out of the room.

..

"What is this thing for?" I asked Hermione as we stood in front of a costume shop.

"The Halloween Party," she said and pulled the door open for me Ginny, Luna and a couple other girls they knew.

"Right," I nodded glancing around the dimly lit store, "what are you wearing?" I asked as the girls broke away from Hermione, Ginny and I.

"I have an Alice and Wonderland outfit." She said excitedly, oh yeah she had been talking about this for the past month. All the other girls had outfits; they were just along to pick up some last minuet things for their costume.

"Funny, I never figured you to be a party kinda girl, Hermione." I said under my breath as I reached for a werewolf costume.

"Me either, but…" Hermione blushed and I knew Ron was excited about going. I nodded, the only reason I was going was because Harry asked me nonstop for the past two weeks.

"Harry and I did a couple costume last year," Ginny piped up as we walked by them.

I stopped walking and turned around quickly, "stop that." I said suddenly, glaring at her. "We get it; you loved him or whatever the fuck it was but he has moved on. He is moving on. Enough with it already," I snapped and Hermione took a breath in shock.

"I have been listening to you for the past month and I am tired of listening to you, if he wants you he'll let you know." I added in a small growl.

Ginny backed up suddenly, her eyes wide. "He'll be done with you soon, if you don't give into him." Ginny said in a snide voice and I narrowed my eyes further.

"Ginny, stop." Hermione warned stepping between us.

I grabbed Ginny's shirt and jerked her close to me, so close our bodies would have been touching, if Hermione's arm wasn't between us. "If you say one more thing about Harry, in a negative manner, I will fucking kill you personally. Do I make myself clear?" I asked seething with anger.

"Crystal," she said trembling in my grasp. I loosened my hand then I stepped back and turned back to the rack.

"Those are tacky," I said after a second of contemplating them.

"What is Harry going as?" Hermione asked and I shrugged.

"I don't believe he has told me, he doesn't even know I am going. So…" I chuckled, and then I stopped pulling out an outfit and smiling, "this is perfect." I said and held out the bottom half of what would be a pirate costume. "I am going to be the wench." I said and started piecing the outfit together with the help of Hermione and Ginny.

…

"She said no?" Ron asked meeting me at the side of Hagrid's house.

"Yeah, said it wasn't her thing." I shrugged, and pulled the brown leather jacket down of my outfit. I was going as Tom Cruise from the movie Top Gun, and was wearing a pair of dark, fitted jeans, black boots, the brown jacket he wore, a tight fitting white t-shirt and a pair of aviators. Hermione, Ron and I had gone shopping over the summer for our outfits in a muggle shop; needless to say we had been waiting for this event since last year when we showed up as… losers.

"Well, come on." Ron whispered and nodded towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Not waiting for Hermione?" I asked him as we started running towards the forest.

"No, she is helping The Parvati twins finish up." Ron rolled his eyes, I chuckled and stepped into the dark forest, we hurried along the path made and came face to face with a few of our friends, then there was a small bonfire set up and more people were there.

I heard her before I saw her, about twenty minutes later.

"Fuck," She said and then Hermione giggled, they stepped into the small lit area and my whole world fell through my grasp.

Abbrellya Wayne was standing before me in a black cloth skirt, with red trimming cut in a sharp 'v' starting at her right hip and going across her legs. Her top was covered by a barely there white shirt, and on top of that a black corset top, tied in the front. She wore her hair in waves, a pirate hat on top of her head, her lips were painted a bright red and there was a dark brown belt around her midsection with a fake sword tucked inside of it.

I cleared my throat, and scanned the rest of her body. She was wearing knee high skin tight black boots, dark brown cut up pantyhose and a dark smile. "Damn, Wayne." I heard Malfoy say taking her and holding her at arm's length, "what is this?" He asked with a smile.

I watched Abbrellya wink, "I'm the ships wench." She smirked, "so this is okay?" She asked and I watched her glance around the area clearly checking out others costumes.

"Yeah, where is Potter?" Malfoy asked next, dropping his hands.

"I don't know I need to find him." She smiled at Malfoy, "I am surprising him." She said and I watched her look around, and quickly turned away pouring myself a drink and pretending that I had been listening to Seamus and Dean.

"Wholly shit," Ron said from next to me and I knew he had just caught sight of her. "How come you get all of the luck, Harry?" He asked whining; he smacked my arm and nodded to our left.

I looked up, trying to psyche myself up to be just as surprised but when I looked at her, I was just as shocked. If not more. My mouth popped open and I felt stupid but…damn, Abbrellya as the ships wench _was_ appealing.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Ron." I growled and I smiled as they stopped walking right in front of us.

"Can you tell me where I can find a drink, sexy?" She asked smirking.

I grinned lightly, "I sure as hell can show you." I winked and slipped my arm around her shoulders, turning us towards the drinks.

"Thanks," she said, slipping her arm around my waist. I poured her a butter beer and handed it to her.

"Why did you decide to come?" I asked when we turned away from the small set up.

Abbrellya shrugged, taking a drink. Then she smiled, "trying to figure out what you all enjoy with these lame holidays. This one though," she sat her drink down and turned so she standing in front of me, "has its benefits." I raised a brow but before I could speak Abbrellya grabbed the lapels on my jacket and pulled herself against my body, kissing me feverishly.

I had my hand pressed to her back, pressing her against me, she pulled back smiling. "Like the costume, wench?" I asked with a teasing smile.

Abbrellya laughed, tilting her head to the side but before she could answer me Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me taking her over to the small makeshift dance floor next to the fire to dance.

…

"He is very happy you came," Hermione whispered to me. I grinned at her, as we moved our bodies to the music. I just wished he would dance with me, but Hermione had told me he wasn't a dancer and not to hold my breath on that wish.

"I am glad he is happy," I said back to her, jumping as someone slipped an arm around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see an unfamiliar guy grabbing me again. I groaned and quickly sidestepped, "done?" I asked Hermione as she looked like she was ready for a drink.

She nodded quickly, and we both stepped away from the music and the people. I looked across the fire; Harry was staring at me sitting with Ron. Ron was shaking his head, Harry had a raised brow and Ginny was standing there.

"Hermione," I said slowly keeping my eyes on Harry's as we stopped to get drinks. "Do you think Ginny would tell Harry what happened earlier today?" I asked Hermione, slowly trying to seem unfazed.

Hermione looked up handing me a couple drinks; she followed my gaze and sighed. "Fuck," I groaned shaking my head, "this is not good." I sighed in a low whisper and followed her over to the three of them.

"Don't worry," Hermione said under her breath then she smiled at Ron, "here you go." She said and handed him a drink, placing herself on his lap after he moved his arms.

Ginny had suddenly stopped talking as we approached and was standing in front of Harry fidgeting nervously. "One for me?" Harry asked nodding towards the drink in my left hand, as I was drinking the one in my right hand. I finished the one if my right hand, and chuckled.

"No, you have two legs." I wink and took a sip out of the one in my left hand.

Harry laughed and got up wrapping his arms around me, "two arms too," he teased smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, "come dance with me." Harry's eyes went wide, shaking his head.

"Keep the drink," he said, jokingly taking a small step back.

"Please?" I asked and sashayed my hips, smirking.

"Harry doesn't dance," Ginny said from behind Harry.

I winked and waved the drink in front of me, ignoring her. Harry's eyes never left my body as I started walking backwards swaying my hips and taking another drink.

"God," he laughed and took the aviators off, "hold these." He said stretching out his arm towards Hermione. Hermione took them and smiled. Then he followed me, when he got to me the drink was almost finished and I reached out for him to take from me. Harry took the cup, dropped it to the ground and wrapped his arms around me, dragging me close to him.

"But, Harry doesn't dance." I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you jealous?" He asked me and pressed his lips to my neck.

I smirked meeting his eyes.

Harry laughed, tilting his head back. I took his hand and stepped back turning a half circle, pressing my back against his front. "I'll do anything for you." He whispered against my ear and bent down kissing my neck.

"Choose your words carefully," I warned him in a light manner but the seriousness hung in the air around us.

"I love you, Abbrellya." He said after a second.

I turned and pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh." I said after a second then I turned back around continuing to dance, Harry remained quiet and just moved with me.


	9. Chapter Eight: Yours

Yours

"Malfoy," I said before I could stop myself. Malfoy and his friends had been walking by and when I called out his name he stopped and looked at me, he seemed just as shocked as I was that I had just called out his name.

"Potter?" He asked stepping towards me, I pushed off the wall and walked towards him.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked him, jerking my head towards the boy's bathroom.

"Oh?" Malfoy looked up and towards his left, Abbrellya was headed towards us now, she had stopped to talk to Snape. "Yeah," he said and stepped inside the bathroom after telling his friends to go ahead and that he would meet them later.

I followed him; we were towards the far wall. "I need to ask you something," I said and started pacing back-n-forth.

"Well, spit it out." Malfoy said seemingly interested as he crossed his arms in front of his chest watching me.

"You're her best friend, Malfoy." I said and he nodded, "and I am in love with her." I continued, "But she won't…" I trailed off, blushing and trying to figure out how to word it.

"I know the arrangement, Potter." Malfoy said with his trademark smirk. I figured she had talked to him, and I didn't expect anything other than that.

"What do I do?" I asked exasperated.

Malfoy's eyebrows came together as he watched me, "to fuck her?" He shook his head, "I am not teaching you how to fuck someone, Potter." He said with disgust.

"No!" I knew I was bright red as that was just said to me, and I sighed. "I mean, how do I show her I love her, because she… She doesn't believe me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh," Malfoy relaxed again, smiling. "Abbrellya is a complicated women, she likes honesty. If she wasn't already promised to you she would be the girl that wants the guy to sing to her, bring her flowers, carry her coat, and open her door. She is a 'take home to mummy girl'." Malfoy chuckled shrugging, "if I knew I stood a chance with her, Potter, I would honestly not even focusing on the sex because that will be the last thing you will ever get from her. Focus on her heart, because until she is completely in love with you Potter, she isn't going to give you anything." Malfoy said seriously.

"Romantics?" I asked him and I knew I sounded beyond foolish.

Malfoy nodded though in a complete non-mocking tone. "It is hard for a bunch of 16/17 year olds to grasp, honestly." He said and shrugged, "I do wish you luck Potter." He said before pushing off the way and walking out of the bathroom.

I followed behind him a few seconds later and Abbrellya was standing across the hallway waiting for me.

"Hey," I smiled, slipping my hand through hers.

"Hi," she answered and I watched her look over her shoulder at Malfoy, walking in the opposite direction. "For holiday, what do you plan on doing Harry?" She asked me when she looked back to me.

"Nothing," I said curiously as we walked towards the outside. "Staying here, as usual."

"Oh?" She seemed thoughtful, "I would like to meet your family."

"My family?" I asked her in shock, oh God would my Aunt be pissed if we just showed up. "We would leave tonight, they won't have enough notice." I said hurriedly, looking at her.

This was our last week here at Hogwarts for a little over a month. "Harry," she stopped walking and turned facing me. "I want to meet your family." She said seriously, "it is important to me to meet your family." She wasn't pushy, just being honest.

Then Malfoy's words came across my mind: _If she wasn't already promised to you she would be the girl that wants the guy to sing to her, bring her flowers, carry her coat, and open her door. She is a 'take home to mummy, girl.' _

"Well, alright Bre. I'll let you meet my family." I said with a nod.

Abbrellya actually squealed, and threw her arms around my neck giving me a kiss. "I have to pack, I will see you later." She whispered and kissed me again before dashing off. I looked down the hallway, Malfoy was smirking and he tipped his head towards me.

I returned the gesture and sighed, maybe Malfoy wasn't a right git. "What was that?" Ron asked as he stepped up next to me, carrying his scarf in his hand.

"What?" I asked and looked over my shoulder to see if Malfoy was still standing there. He wasn't.

"Abbrellya," Ron said shaking his head.

"She wants to meet my family, so I am taking her to meet them." I said and I knew my face was less than enthused.

"What?" Ron asked staring at me in shock, his mouth opening.

I shrugged, "yeah, she said it was important to her." I rolled my eyes and turned, "so I need to go pack." I said as it all settled in for me.

"Shit, Harry." Ron sighed and we both turned heading up the stairs, "if it gets to be too much I'll have Mum save you a spot at dinner." He chuckled, "Hermione is going home with me, and she is packing now." He explained as we turned heading towards my dorms.

"Yeah?" I asked that sounded much better than going to meet my family.

The portrait swung open with a, "Master Potter." And Ron stepped in with me, "I was actually coming to invite you to come with us but," he laughed shrugging.

"Ronald," I heard Abbrellya call from her room, and then she stepped out. "If you would like Harry to come to your place, we can certainly stop by there." She said and placed her suitcase on the floor outside her door.

"Oh, well… Yeah sure," Ron said smiling, I couldn't lie it still bothered me he liked her. Abbrellya suddenly straightened and I knew it was from my feelings.

She gave a curt nod to Ron, "we will see." She said, "Can you please leave us, Ron." She said after a second.

Ron looked between us, and then he backed away. I sighed, feeling bad but remained quiet. "Right, see you all on the train." He said with a small wave.

"Train?" Abbrellya asked looking at me, once the door was closed.

"Hogwarts Express," I said with a small chuckle walking into my room to pack.

To my surprise a suitcase was already packed and laid open on my bed. Did she pack my bags? I turned around quickly and ran into the front room, she wasn't there. I threw her door opened and she stood there. "What?" She asked but before she could speak I grabbed her arm examining it, there weren't any marks. Then I checked her other arm, no marks. I grabbed her shirt to jerk it off and check her body.

"Whoa!" I heard her say, backing away from me, she was suddenly on the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" She demanded from me and she looked shocked at the most.

"Who packed my bags?" I asked suddenly blushing.

"A house elf, I asked them to while I stood at the door." She said relaxing slightly, she took a deep breath.

"Oh," I nodded, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said and shrugged, running a hand through my hair.

She came back over to me, moving so fast it was difficult to follow her. "That was nice," she said cupping my cheek smiling at me. "Why were you upset, earlier?" She asked me pulling me over to her bed, she sat on the edge and I sat down next to her.

I blushed looking away from her, "I was just irritated." I said with a shrug, "frustrated. That's all."

"With?" She prompted, smiling as she watched me.

"Ron," I answered her then sighed and laid back on her bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. I shrugged, and I heard her shift, "we don't have to visit them, my Harry." She said slowly, "I thought you might like to."

I covered my eyes with my arm, just lying there; I liked the way she called me 'my Harry'. It made me feel wanted. "It isn't that," I answered and heard her move again the bed shifting when she got off of it. But then I felt her hands on my thighs and I moved my arm, raising my head to look.

Abbrellya Wayne was on her knees in front of me. Her eyes met mine and she was watching me with dark, dark gray eyes. "What is it?" She asked and I watched as her fingers ran up my thighs, to the button of my jeans.

I blanched, forgetting everything except her hands unbuttoning my jeans, and now pulling them down. She sat up better and hooked her arm under my body. She lifted me up slowly and just a bit and then pulled my jeans down the rest of the way so they pooled at my feet.

"Harry, what is it?" She asked me again just as calm, like nothing was going on.

I dragged my eyes back to hers and flushed; of course she had been watching me this whole time. "Oh," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "nothing…" I answered in a strangled voice.

Abbrellya hooked her fingers into my boxers and pulled them down. "Harry, focus," she said, my eyes were watching her dark red lips. She was smiling and all I was focusing on was if she always wore lip stick. And if she had why hadn't I ever noticed before.

"What is the problem?" She asked me again, her hands rubbed up my thighs to my hips where they wrapped around my hips in a soft manner.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." I dragged my eyes back to hers and I answered her in a hushed voice; she was making it clear nothing was happening until I answered her.

Abbrellya bent her head, her eyes still on mine and she rewarded me with a kiss on my left hip bone. "I thought so," she mumbled against my skin, and started kissing a trail down my thigh, and back up my inner thigh. Then she kissed the trail across my pelvic bone, leaving just one kiss at the base of my cock. I groaned much to my embarrassment and I felt her smile and she continued the kisses across to my right hip, then down my right thigh and back up my inner thigh.

"My Harry," she whispered and looked down at my body, she kissed the base of my cock again, causing my breath to become shallow with anticipation. I have had a few blow jobs but none like this, my God her dragging this on was agonizing but I've never felt this turned on in my life. "I am yours." She said in a serious whisper then she dragged her tongue from the underside of my cock up to the tip.

I literally shook as soon as her tongue made contact with my skin. Fuck.

She licked the pre cum off the tip of my cock and I flushed again, laying my head back. In and out, in and out I thought to myself trying to remain breathing.

Her lips wrapped around my cock then and I moaned trying to buck my hips up, but her hands tightened instantly in a soft restraint. Her hands, fuck I forgot about them. I was unsure what to do part of me wanted to writhe in pain, she was moving at such a slow pace it was driving me insane. And part of me wanted to move my hands to her hair and fuck her mouth.

Abbrellya swirled her tongue around my cock, covering it all in her saliva, and continued moving up and down my cock. I flexed my hips in synch with her mouth, and then she stopped pulling me out of her mouth.

I gasped in shock, what in the hell? No, no, no. I needed her to finish, God please. I felt like crying in frustration.

"Frustration, like this?" she asked me when my eyes met hers. I nodded quickly, dear God. "Harry, do you want to know what makes me this frustrated?" She asked me, her eyes were dark, dark, dark gray as she watched me and my breathing started speeding up again.

"When you continually hide things from me, Harry Potter," she whispered to me, "I hate that." She bent down, keeping my eyes locked, her hands still holding my hips to her bed. She kissed the head of cock, and then raised her head back up. "And the fact that you will not except that I am yours," she said and closed her eyes a frown pulling on her lips.

Fuck. I thought and was unable to squirm, and I then realized at this pose as I stretched to reach her she was out of my touch. It definitely felt the other way around, I felt like I was hers not that she was mine. "Bre, please." I whispered in a tight voice, licking my lips and dropping my arms to the bed in defeat.

Abbrellya looked back up at me; her smile was slow and deliberate. I was mortified, I just begged her. Shit. "Say it, my Harry." She whispered ducking her head back down and licking the length of my dick, slowly teasingly.

"You're mine?" I asked her and she nodded her head, wrapping her mouth around my cock again.

"Oh," I said pushing the breath through my teeth, and she really started moving then, faster than before. Her lips tighter than before and I swear to God I hit the back of her throat time and time again. "You're mine, Abbrellya." I said and she loosened her hold on my hips. "Fuck, you're mine." I breathed and then I came hard bucking my hips up, shoving myself deep in her mouth.

Abbrellya sucked me dry, and when I was done I laid back on her bed limp and sated. She pulled me out of her mouth slowly, leaving kisses along my pelvic bone, then my hips and down my thighs again, she grabbed my boxers and pulled them up my legs lifting me up again to put them in place. Then I felt my jeans coming up and she put them in place as well. Once they were buttoned, I felt her crawl over me, resting on my midsection.

Her hands pressed to my chest and I opened my eyes looking at her as she stared down at me intently, I blushed turning my head to look away from her. But she bent down and pressed her lips to mine, in a soft and loving kiss.

"Harry, please don't ever doubt that again." She said to me once she pulled back from the kiss.

I smirked, "well I don't know, Bre. Doubting you had its benefits…"

Abbrellya returned my smirk, "that was me being nice." She said simply, and then crawled off of me, "we are leaving soon." She said and I sat up just in time to watch her walk out of her room across the hall and into the bathroom without another look at me.

Please tell me, you have a naughty side, Bre. I thought as I watched her walking away.


	10. Chapter Nine: Family

Family 

"I think it is great Harry is taking you to see his family," Hermione smiled from across the compartment. Harry had been slightly out of it, and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Yes," I finally answered, my hand resting on his leg.

Harry looked up at that, giving a slight nod then he turned laying his cheek against my shoulder, closing his eyes. Ron was already fast asleep next to Hermione, and Hermione had been reading a book.

There was a small knock on the door of our compartment and I looked up to see Severus standing there, he nodded for me to join him in the hallway. I moved quickly but softly, so as not to jostle Harry and placed him against the side of the window.

"Excuse me," I said to Hermione with a small nod then I stepped out, shutting the door behind me. "Severus?"

"Follow me," he said in a small voice, and turned walking up towards the front of the train. When he got to the second compartment there were some prefects there, "out." He ordered pointing down the hallway. They all moved at a slow pace, grumbling then he turned to me. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked in shock as he stalked over to the window staring out at the land flying by us.

"You're putting this whole thing at risk, going home with him."

I raised a brow, "I am not, Severus. Riddle wants me to be with Harry, which was the whole point." I said shaking my head.

"But the operation, it is now in effect." Severus said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? Riddle got rid of it." I sighed, pressing my fingers to my temples.

Severus threw his fist into the wall with a small scream. "No, Abbrellya it is still going to happen. Malfoy is leading the charge."

"Draco?" I asked Severus shocked; I started backing up to the door.

"Draco was supposed to send word to his father. But Draco opted out, so Lucius is taking actions into his own hands. He wants to bring Potter in to Lord Voldemort."

"I will kill him," I said in a small growl, "I should kill you as well, Snape. Taking me from him when you knew this!" I yelled, shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you going to do? We can't expose this yet; Voldemort is just beginning to trust you." Severus said staring at me in horror.

I ripped the compartment door opened, "I don't fucking know." I growled and started sprinting down the corridor throwing people out of the way when I needed to; I was only a few carts away from my Harry when the train stopped. I stopped and saw Draco in the compartment and all but kicked his door in.

"Now," I growled dragging Malfoy by the arm.

"Ouch!" He complained trying to jerk his arm from my hold.

"Wayne!" Bellatrix's voice drawled from behind me. I ignored her and continued pushing Draco down to the cart Harry was in. All that mattered was that I was between them and Harry.

I kept Draco in front of me, "walk, Draco." I growled pushing him again.

Draco kept walking until I pulled him to a stop at the compartment Harry was in, I opened the door and shoved him in.

"Wayne," Bellatrix called out, closer to me now.

"What!" I snapped and turned glaring at her. Two others in Death Eaters mask were standing there with her.

"Miss Wayne," Lucius said in a small controlled voice. "My son is in there."

"I know where your son is!" I growled and pointed my wand at him, "the point in these fucking theatrics is so no one knows who you are you all are hopeless!" I said and turned my wand on the one being quiet.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of me, and stepped back slightly. Bellatrix laughed, her annoying laugh, "you think you scare me?" She demanded stepping forward. "Now move aside, I am going to get back in the good graces of my Lord."

"Like hell you are," I said in a growl, she reached forward to touch me. I snarled, my body shaking, "if you touch me, I will kill you." I said through clenched teeth.

She stopped, her hand hovering over my shoulder then she dropped it.

Lucius nodded his head, and the guy that had backed away from me lurched forward. My world shifted suddenly and I was transforming, a fire erupted within me and I was burning; my skin, my bones, my body was burning, cracking, shifting a small scream came from within me and out of my mouth.

Then I stood there before a sprawled group of people. I hadn't even noticed the other guy had thrown me, but then I came roaring back to life sprinting towards him only my sprinting was a few steps and I propelled myself at him. I grabbed him by the shoulders, his bones breaking under my grip. He screamed loudly and I threw him back, he lay whimpering before me and I kicked him in the chest, the bones breaking with the force and he skidded down the train hallway, dead. That all happened within three seconds and now I could hear everyone breathing, everyone whispering, everyone screaming but I didn't care I turned towards Harry Potter's compartment and Bellatrix was standing before him, just now reaching for her wand.

"Don't," I roared knowing my voice was deep and loud.

Bellatrix laughed again, "Kill me and you will be dead, you know that." She hissed at me, no matter what Riddle still favored her and I knew that. She felt so small compared to me, everyone did and I grabbed Draco by the shirt collar, dragging him up quickly. The force had his shirt starting to rip from his body.

He was crying, his head shaking. "Please, Abby, don't kill me." He whispered to me through his tears.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock, we all knew that Draco was needed for the murder of Albus Dumbledore this year.

"You're wand, Bellatrix." I roared. Bellatrix dropped her wand as if it was on fire, her hand still around my Harry's neck. "Now, get your fucking hands off of him." I said in blind rage. She didn't move and I reached her grabbing her hand, jerking it off his neck with much ease, her arm breaking under my grip.

"Ah!" She screamed, her voice was caught in a sob and she collapsed on the floor before me.

Malfoy stepped up from behind us, "my son." He whispered to me, and I dropped Draco to the ground. Then I picked up Harry Potter with much more ease, dragging him to my body and cradling him there.

"Get the fuck out," I roared, keeping Harry Potter pinned to me easily. Bellatrix grabbed her wand off the ground, stowing it then reached for Malfoy's hand he was holding out for her and his son. Then they were gone and I breathed.

"You're okay?" I asked, whispering to Harry Potter and I knelt down sitting him on the bench, "Harry Potter?" I whispered, he was speaking and I wasn't even sure he was breathing.

Harry Potter was just staring at me, his face was shock and he was disregarding me, almost shying away from me. "Did she hurt you?" I demanded, probing him with my mind, feeling for something but there was nothing there. I would have felt it if she had hurt him anyway. I was starting to change, and knew I was naked as my body started shaking, burning, breaking, and shifting.

Severus stood at the doorway with Albus, Hermione and Ron was silent behind me and I watched Harry slowly. "Harry Potter, speak." I demanded from him.

"Suri," he said in a small voice, I sighed dropping my head into his lap.

..

"Okay, Harry you're going to go with Hermione and Ron for a while. I have to settle something with Riddle and Co." The Weasely's were waiting for him by their car, Harry hadn't said too much the rest of the ride but he also hadn't let me move much without him attached to me.

Harry now had his arms wrapped around my midsection. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," I answered him slowly and sadly. "I am sorry, my Harry." I whispered and pressed my lips to his forehead, "I will be back very, very soon." With that I stepped out of his reach and aperated before someone else could say anything and delay me. When I surfaced I was at the rundown manner, and I knew Riddle was there because his damn snake was at the entrance, hissing. A few other death eaters were there keeping their distance from the snake so as a result not going inside.

"Nagini," I said in a curt nod and stepped over the snake, pulling the front door open and walking inside.

"You!" Bellatrix hissed as soon as I walked into the make-shift conference room. "You dare present yourself in front of Lord Voldemort!" She screamed moving for her wand on the table.

"Shut up," I answered her and with a small nod she dropped to her knees with a strangled scream under the Cruciatus Curse. This is what I hated the most about being this person always having to be this way.

"Miss Wayne," Riddle said to me, and I dragged my eyes to him from Bellatrix, she sighed a breath as she lay against the floor.

"Riddle," I said with a small smile, "you lied to me." I said easily, the few Death Eaters in the room gasped.

But Riddle laughed lightly, "He has been punished, that didn't happen the way it was supposed to." He said coolly, calmly.

"Didn't want to use me?" I asked him, cocking my head to the right as I studied his expression.

"No, I do now." He said and everyone in the room waited with anticipation, as he stood. "Miss Wayne please sit down." I took my seat next to him from the chair he just vacated; as he stood his smirk was priceless. "You see, my friends, she is the perfect example of loyalty." I watched from the side as he swept his hands out before the table, his smile was dark and cruel. "She is so loyal to us that she forced her being out to protect her position by killing a long time follower, she even risked one of our follower's children." He looked at me with utmost respect, "I wish more of you were this passionate about your post and you all complain because she has surpassed you." He turned and I had to admit to my surprise he bowed his head to me, "I know I can trust you, Miss Wayne, and I cannot believe how lucky we are to have you amongst us."

"Why, thank you." I said modestly, my smile was sincere and I knew I was good. I could basically do anything and it would be okay. The others Death Eaters stood up and bowed before me, except Bellatrix whom was off the floor and glaring at me.

...

"What in the fucking hell was that?" I demanded looking at Hermione and Ron in shock, we were sitting up in Ron' room talking and it seemed we were all trying to avoid the obvious meaning of our meeting here.

Hermione's face fell and they both knew what I was talking about. "Harry, I told you to make sure you absolutely wanted her to be bound to you. For that reason." Hermione whispered, "She is designed to murder and protect. Everything else to her is a second nature." Hermione said slowly, eyeing me carefully.

Ron's face was tight when he looked at me, "she is completely.. I mean, I can't even describe it." He said slowly, and this had to be the first time that he was in complete shock about Abbrellya Wayne.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I have read that most people who see that... What we just saw, can't fathom it. That much seems to be true." She whispered and then we were all silent.

"I don't even know what I saw," I whispered after long minuets of trying to recollect everything that had happened. Abbrellya's screams, her rage, her horror, her terror, she was so quick, so intense, so…cruel.

"It was all really quick," Ron said, "I mean she killed that guy within five seconds and broke Bellatrix's arm in a minuet." He said and I could hear the wonder in his voice.

Hermione looked at me worriedly at that, "Harry," she whispered and I held up my hand.

"Why me?" I asked her, "what do I have that needs to be so, sacred?"

Ron scoffed, "we all know what that is." He said and we both looked at him, "I mean you are part of... Voldemort, aren't ya?"

"What?" I asked him, "I am not part of him." I said in low voice, angrily.

"Harry," Abbrellya's voice was sudden and shocking; I jumped and looked over my shoulder at her. She was standing at the door of Ron's room, watching us curiously.

"Bre," I said and felt myself relax, I climbed to my feet and let her pull me into her arms.

"Ron, Hermione we will come by and see you all later in the week." She said seriously, and then she sighed watching them, "are you two alright?"

"Yes," Ron said with a small nod, Hermione just shrugged and then gave us a wide smile.

"Good luck with Harry's family, Abbrellya."

Abbrellya chuckled and it sounded odd coming from her. I just watched her destroy people and yet here was my Abbrellya Wayne laughing. "Thank you, Hermione." She answered then she gripped me tightly and we aperated out of the room, when we landed we were standing at the corner of Privet Drive. I held Abbrellya's hand tightly as we walked.

"Scared they won't approve of me, my Harry?" She asked and when I looked at her to tell her not to be ridiculous I saw she was teasing me.

I chuckled, and stopped at number at 4. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her in a small voice. Abbrellya reached towards me and I thought she was going to kiss me but her hand went straight to the doorbell then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Dudley pulled the door opened and looked me, "'Arry?" he asked staring at me, then I watched as his eyes ran down my arm, spotting our hand holding he looked up and looked at Abbrellya. His face flushed, he stared and was speechless.

I groaned, and Abbrellya turned with a raised brow, 'yours' she mouthed. I blushed watching her lips move and she smiled again more than likely aware of what I was thinking about. "Hey Big D." I said after a second.

"Dudley-kins, who is it?" I heard my Aunt call.

"Harry," Dudley called stepping back dumbly, his eyes still on Abbrellya.

"Harry who?" I heard my Uncle call, and I flushed wishing we had never come.

"Harry Potter!" Dudley answered and I stepped forward into the house, Abbrellya stepped in with me and Dudley turned to get his father and mother, I assumed. But Uncle Vernon was standing there, staring at me and Abbrellya in shock, Dudley just stepped back.

Abbrellya quickly dropped my hand and stepped forward, she was smiling her million-dollar-smile, "Abbrellya Wayne," she said in her confident voice holding her hand out to my uncle.

"Vernon Dursley," he answered taking her hand.

"I do hope I am not an inconvenience, Mr. Dursley, but I was dying to meet you all." She said as polite as ever and my uncle dragged her hand to his lips in a small kiss. She smirked for a second then her face was back to the smile. If I hadn't been watching her face I would have missed it.

"You are no inconvenience, my dear. This is my son, Dudley and my wife Petunia." Uncle Vernon said and stepped back to present Dudley before us. If possibly Dudley looked stupider than before as he was staring wide-eyed at Abbrellya, I imagined drool coming from his mouth and snickered receiving a quick glare from Uncle Vernon, glad to know nothing changed around here.

"What a pleasure," Abbrellya smiled and offered her hand to my Aunt then to Dudley. Aunt Petunia took it gratefully, shaking her hand and smiling but Dudley didn't move. He just stared. Abbrellya dropped her hand and then looked back at me, over her shoulder. "I could do for a drink, Mr. Dursley," she hinted as the small hallway grew quiet.

"Oh good, a girl with an appetite. Do come in!" He said ushering us in. I hadn't been here for almost two years, things had changed. Aunt Petunia stayed her same inane size but Uncle Vernon had slimmed down a bit, was more muscular and fit as was Dudley. They both seemed to have shaped up and I could imagine Abbrellya being interested in Dudley's type had he not just made a fool of himself.

Once we got to the parlor Uncle Vernon poured Abbrellya a healthy glass of bourbon, one for himself and one for Dudley, and then as he was about to cork it he looked over at me. "Want one boy?" He asked me, his voice was different and his words were less harsh. I assumed because of Bre.

"No thank you." I answered; Abbrellya took the glass happily after she was seated in an arm chair.

"You... both must be famished." Aunt Petunia said from the door, "I know my sister always was after the trip." I had to admit I was starved because after the attack I hadn't eaten anything, despite Abbrellya constant comments and nagging for me to eat.

"I know I am," Abbrellya said with an honest smile, "Harry will eat too." She said, and when I looked at her I knew she wasn't giving me a choice this time. I would eat.

"Alright, I will fix you something." Aunt Petunia said in a small voice and turned away. This was strange, my Aunt cooking for me?

"So, Miss Wayne, what brings you here?" Uncle Vernon said after a second of just staring at her.

"Well," she turned and looked at me, again. I was standing against the wall watching her, in silence. "I wanted to meet Harry Potter's family." She said in a soft voice and took a hearty drink of her bourbon.

"Ah," Uncle Vernon nodded slowly, "well we are so pleased to have you both with us, Harry how long has it been boy?"

"Two years," I answered on impulse and Abbrellya froze. Once again if I hadn't been watching her I would have missed the momentary lapse from her, I know for a fact that my uncle and my cousin didn't notice, it was just because I knew her. Better than she knew herself, I would wager.

"Two years," my uncle muttered and I watched as Abbrellya blinked, "yeah, it has been that long." He said in a hushed voice. I watched as Abbrellya looked up, towards my uncle her smile was faint but still present. "So, Miss Wayne what do you do?"

"I am an aide." She said simply, "Harry and I have become great friends."

"Oh," Uncle Vernon laughed quietly, "has he been staying with you during holiday?"

Abbrellya shook her head, "no he hasn't. I believe he stays with the Weasely's often, but Harry has a voice." She said pointedly and looked at me again, "Harry?" She asked.

I wanted to scream. "The Weasely's," I answered just the same and then Aunt Petunia appeared at the door with food.

"Well I have made you eggs, toast and bacon." She said and sat the food tray down, "I hope that is fine."

"Perfect," Abbrellya said her voice was smooth as glass and she stood up, taking a plate and making a sandwich of toast, eggs and bacon like I make every morning. I have known her for some time now and she has not once had this for food, how was she going to pull this off? To my surprise and Aunt Petunia's surprise as her gasp gave her away, she turned around and handed me the plate with the made sandwich.

"Thanks Bre," I said and took the plate.

"Sit down," she said and pointed to the chair next to her chair. I did as she said, then she turned back and grabbed some food for herself. "Thank you so much, Petunia, this is fantastic." She said with a bright smile, sitting back down. "So, your sister was Lily?" She asked like the topic wasn't off limits, like it was no big deal and to her this wasn't a thing.

Petunia nodded slowly, "yes ma'am." She said which shocked me as well. Abbrellya took a bite of her food, nodding, we had talked about my parents before so that didn't bother me. She had known them for a long time before they had passed away.

"I see," she said and took another bite, before sitting her plate on the coffee table and picking up her drink. "Lily was such an excellent student; it is amazing to watch Harry work." She said and spoke with a fondness in her voice that made me blush.

Vernon looked at her in shock, "you knew... his parents?"

"I was quiet close with the Potter's," she smiled. I swear Bre had no bounds.

"Oh..." My uncle stared at her in shock.

"James was a hell of a player, it is no wonder Harry is so good at playing Seeker. He is such a natural on the field." She smiled looking back at me again, and then she finished her drink. "Not that you would have any idea what I was talking about." She said with a small shrug then looked about the room, "so Dudley, what year are you?" She asked him and Dudley started talking about his education. Abbrellya listened intently she smiled, nodded, 'ohed' and 'awed' at all the right times and feigned interest in story upon story from Dudley and Uncle Vernon, answered questions when they asked just as easy. Like this was all a second nature to her, nothing was out of reach for Abbrellya.

At some time into the conversation I found myself half asleep, all but lying against her. Aunt Petunia had excused herself shortly after I finished three sandwiches, made by Abbrellya for me and Abbrellya finished her small plate of food.

I woke when I felt myself moving, "that door," I heard Dudley say and a door was opened. "He isn't heavy?" He asked and he sounded shocked.

I didn't want this moment to end so I kept my eyes shut, realizing she had carried me upstairs.

I heard her laugh, "no he isn't." she said and I felt her shrug, then the bed shifted as she laid me down. "Thank you, Dudley," she said in a hushed voice, I peeked under my eyelids and saw her standing at the door, Dudley on the other side.

"Yeah," Dudley said with a small smile, "well, see you tomorrow."

I watched Abbrellya nod then she shut the door; I followed her with my eyes until she came over to me. She slipped my shoes off quickly, then unbuttoned my jeans sliding them down my body she didn't ever touch me and I couldn't believe it, then she slipped my shift off, barely moving me and once again her body next touch mine. When she was done I opened my eyes just a bit and watched as she bent down for something. When she stood up I spotted out of the corner of my eye a white night gown. I felt uneasy and closed my eyes again, shit I couldn't watch this. But I slowly opened my eyes again and I watched Abbrellya slip her dress off and over her head. Damn, I longed to touch her. I longed to hold her, I longed to love her. Then she unhooked her bra and I bit my lip to keep from making a noise.

She pulled the night gown on, over her head, running her hand through her hair a few times. I watched her walking back over to the bed, "nox." She whispered and all the lights went out, she crawled into the bed and moved so I was cuddled against her chest, I had my eyes tightly shut.

"Like the show, Harry?" She asked me, her voice was amused. I blushed happy she couldn't see my face and pulled myself tighter against her.

I liked this better, I wanted to say but I didn't. "You're very beautiful, Bre."

"Thank you," I felt her lips on my forehead then we were quiet the two of us quickly slipping into sleep. My last conscience thought was: _this was the first time we had slept together_.


	11. Chapter Ten: Dreams

Dreams

I woke with a start; she had been ripping me to pieces. And I couldn't help but scramble away from her, teetering over the edge of the bed, sprawling on the floor.

"Harry?" I heard her voice and I realized then the damage I had done. I was pointing my wand at her; I didn't even remember grabbing it, I didn't even remember standing back up.

Abbrellya was about to get up but froze, staring at me. She looked shocked, hurt and angry.

Oh shit. I hated myself right now and quickly dropped my wand. "Bre," I said reproachfully.

Abbrellya didn't move, or speak or even acknowledge me. She stayed still, halfway sitting up and staring blankly at me. "It was just a dream, you were…" I trailed off as her face darkened. Oh shit, again.

"You dreamt I was harming you, killing you, hurting you Harry Potter?" She asked me with tight lips. I didn't answer her I quickly climbed back into the bed, climbing over her and straddling her midsection. "Dreams are your deepest thoughts or desires, Harry Potter." She said completely disregarding me in my entirety, she then picked me up by my hips moved so quick I didn't even see her and sat me back down on the bed.

"Bre," I said quickly, trying to reach her, but she was on the other side of the room completely dressed now. "I didn't mean..." When did she dress?

She opened the door, left the room and closed it behind her. Oh god, what had I done? If she didn't want to listen, I would make her. I quickly got dressed and went sprinting down the staircase, slipping down the last two steps. I stood back up straight and threw the door opened; Abbrellya was sitting at the table with Uncle Vernon, Dudley and a cup of coffee, Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen chuckling about something.

"Abbrellya," I said and she looked up, clearly depicting the tone of my voice, I pulled the door opened leading outside and pointed, "outside," Abbrellya stood up, and without another look at anyone she stepped outside of the house. "Uh," I looked around embarrassed about what I just did, feeling my cheeks redden I blew out my breath. "We will be right back." I said in a hushed voice, looking down and shutting the door behind me.

Abbrellya was silent, waiting; her hands behind her back her eyes down cast. "Bre, I didn't mean..."

She looked up swiftly, her eyes alight with anger, "yes you did, do not lie to me." She said in all but a growl.

She was right, I knew exactly what I was doing right then. I groaned, "Just, listen to me."

Abbrellya smirked, watching me and I wasn't sure whom I was talking to now. Suri or a very pissed off Abbrellya Wayne. "Mean it, Harry." She said with a snarl, so a very pissed off Abbrellya Wayne.

I hated controlling Abbrellya around, because I loved Abbrellya but Suri, I could control. "Suri," I demanded and waited, watching as Abbrellya quickly sunk down her body slightly shifted then she stood tall, proud and defiant looking as always.

"Harry Potter," she said her voice chill and probing.

"Suri, I need you to listen to me, so silence." I said seriously, Suri nodded and kept silent. "It wasn't a desire or a thought, I don't think nor do I want you to hurt me. It was just a… dream. A night mare," I said and then I took Abbrellya face in my hand, "I know you will never hurt me."

Abbrellya's face was light, she looked amused and I knew it was Suri. "May I?" She asked her tone was mocking and I groaned, shit I showed _her_ emotion.

"Yes," I said dropping my hands and waiting.

"Harry Potter, she is so mad because any part of you would ever fear… us. Have we given you reason to fear us?" She asked and trailed a finger down my cheek. I shuddered closing my eyes and I could hear her smirk, then I felt her lean close to me. "I thought we had given you reason to…"

I knew my cheeks were red and I quickly jumped back, "stop." I said cutting her off at once.

Suri smirked but quit talking, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Now, do you forgive me?" I asked my voice quiet and hopeful. Of course Suri gritted her teeth to answer me.

"Yes," she said and seemed pretty annoyed to answer but I couldn't keep my smile from spreading.

"Abbrellya," I said and as I grabbed her hand coxing her back out. Abbrellya sighed; letting me pull her against me I wrapped her in a tight hug. "I don't fear you, Bre. I love you."

"Okay, alright." She stood up straight and backed away from me. "You're forgiven, now come on you need to eat." She said and stepped around me, quickly, pulling the door open for me. Once inside she resumed her seat, smiling, "I was worried we had eaten all your breakfast food yesterday Petunia." She said simply and grabbed her coffee taking a drink.

Petunia chuckled and looked at her fondly. I took my seat next to her, watching. Uncle Vernon started asking her about how she slept and so on, while Petunia sat the breakfast before us.

"I was worried you didn't like bacon or eggs, Miss Wayne, so I have also made potatoes, ham and biscuits." Aunt Petunia said setting the final plate.

I watched as Abbrellya's face fell, I knew she didn't eat much and that was because she didn't have to and one time when I had asked her about it she said the only reason she even entertained the idea to eat food was because she wanted to make me feel comfortable and those around me. Today was the first time I had seen her really eat, she ate more food at breakfast than she had the whole time I knew her.

After breakfast, I offered for Abbrellya and I to clean up the dishes which Aunt Petunia was alright and they all left the dining area. "So, what do muggles do, during holidays?" Abbrellya asked pointing her hand at the sink, and snapping her fingers. The dishes came into the kitchen and I quickly covered her hand.

"Stop that!" I said and she jumped in shock, looking at me curiously. "If they see you using magic that will end badly." I explained to her.

"Oh," Abbrellya nodded, smiling slightly. Then she looked at the dishes before us, "what do we do then?" She asked and pointed to the dishes.

I laughed and showed her how we washed dishes, but she opted for drying them when I was done. "So, anyway… what do muggles do?" She asked me watching me as I worked.

"Well they like to go shopping, skiing, to ballets, to movies things like that." I answered with a quick look over my shoulder. "Of course I have never done any of those things," I said in a light manner just having conversation, "but I am sure you can ask Dudley or Uncle Vernon, they'll tell you some places muggles like to go," I continued with a shrug, finishing up the last dish, "make sure you don't use the word muggle though, Bre." I finished and turned to hand the last dish to her but there she was staring at me, again, her face broken and sad.

"Bre?" I asked in shock, and reached for the towel from her hand.

She shook her head took the dish from me and started drying it, "well, my Harry. Whatever you would like to do we will do." She said with a loose smile finishing the dish up she sat it on the counter. Then I noticed for the first time she had just been piling the dishes on the counter and not putting them away.

"We have to put the rest of the-"

Abbrellya snapped her fingers and the kitchen was in line, "not enough time, sorry." She said again, her smile was earnest, "now get your shoes." She said in her hurried way, walking from the kitchen to the front room.

…

I stared at Harry from across the table, Dudley had told us of this lovely place to go to for lunch and was about to join us for the day but Petunia had basically told him no. So now we were sitting here, enjoying lunch. Well he more so than I and I was hounding him with questions so I couldn't be sure he was really enjoying the lunch.

"Harry," I said holding my wine glass up to take a drink, "why didn't you run away or go somewhere and turn them in?" I asked him then I took a hearty drink of my wine, finishing the glass.

Harry shrugged, and took another bite of his food. "I guess because I knew that they were all I had." He said in a rather sad tone, "I figured that life was better than no life without my real family."

I blanched, but of course Harry Potter would have the reasonable and best answer. I had to know everything there was to know about Harry now and I could feel he was going to have a go at me.

"Abbrellya, if you have watched me for so long then… How come you never took me?"

I sighed, and reached for the bottle, filling my glass up. "It wasn't that I didn't want to, my Harry, but I couldn't." I took a drink and gave him a small smile, "my people, can only catch glimpse of those they protect, you see. I watched you grow but through the words of a letter- so to speak. It is law that we can only present ourselves to those we protect when they come of age, and we can only truly know them when they come of age." I explained and took another drink of my wine.

"You don't eat, but you drink… why?" He asked me next, watching me with an amused smile.

I chuckled, "it is the only type of food you all have that can alter me in anyway." I said and nodded to the glass, "I can taste alcohol, because it is something people have created. While cow and vegetables are natural, here as my people are," I said, while pointing at his plate.

Harry nodded and before he could speak again, the waitress came back. "All done," she asked her hand hovering over Harry's as if to reach for his obviously empty plate.

Harry smirked, meeting my eyes with a small wink he looked back at the waitress, "yes, ma'am, thank you." He said and sat back. She grabbed the plate then reached forward to grab his silver wear.

I glared at her, as her hand rested on his shoulder. "Anything I can get you, for dessert?" She asked him, her shirt was lower than it was when we arrived and her hair fluffed and if I wasn't mistaken she was wearing lip stick and perfume now.

"What do you have?"

"Anything," she purred, her lips forming a smile.

Harry caught my eyes, "anything you would like, Bre?" He asked me, I thought about coming off with some smartass remark but I didn't want to upset him so I just shook my head. "No, just the check," he said dismissively, looking back at me. "So, jealousy is okay for you, Bre, but when I am jealous I have to be taught a lesson?" He asked me, his face didn't even tint at the mention, I chuckled.

"You already know I cannot go anywhere, my Harry," I answered him, sighing, "but you, you are free for anyone to take, steal or whatever it is they wish to do." I said honestly, "and right now, you're mine. I'd like to keep it that away, for a while too. Plus I don't think you really minded my lesson…"

He blushed then cleared his throat, "I'm yours?" Harry asked, his face bore a shock expression and I shrugged, trying to play it off. "When will you ever understand that I don't want anyone else but you, Abbrellya, that I love you?"

God, did he like to say that. I looked up, glaring at the waitress as she approached, she started to place the book on the table but I snapped my credit card out before she could say anything. Luckily she took the hint this time and took my card, leaving us again.

"I could have," Harry froze, "actually, all I have is my wizarding money." He said apologetically.

I grinned and stood, leaning across the table to place a kiss on his lips. Harry was shocked into silence and then I grabbed my card from the girl as she stood there, red faced and holding the card out for me. I stood up straight, and stepped out of the booth; Harry was chuckling now, and stood as well, holding his arm out for me to take.

"Where to now, Harry Potter?" I asked him in a teasing manner, as I slipped my hand around his arm but was cut off by a scream.

"Harry Potter!" They screamed, I looked at Harry in question as he stopped to look around and he shrugged.

Then before us came a boy about our age with a younger one, both had blond curly hair and were smiling a great deal, pointing at Harry. "Oh, Collin Creevy," Harry muttered under his breath then he produced a smile in record time.

"Harry, would you come meet my parents?" He asked in excitement.

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed with a small shrug then he looked down at me, following Collin, "don't mind do you, they kind of worship me." He said in an annoyed voice.

"No," I laughed walking with him.

"Mother, Father, this is…"

Harry stepped forward, towards the man and women, offering his hand, "Harry Potter," he finished and then he looked at me, standing straighter, "and this is my Abbrellya." He introduced me after shaking their hands.

"Hello, Mister and Missus Creevy," I said shaking their hand, "Abbrellya Wayne." I said to Missus Creevy shaking her hand last.

"Miss Wayne," Mr. Creevy said his nod was curt and he looked cruel. Of course, I knew him, he was one of the Death Eaters, always came alone to meetings and now I knew why. "I believe you live up to your name, Miss Wayne, as well as your kind." He said to me with a smile, I answered him with my Miss-Wayne-cold-stare.

"You know each other?" Mrs. Creevy asked, and she looked slightly suspicious.

Mr. Creevy chuckled, "why yes dear, we worked on a couple cases together at work." He said plainly then he turned and smiled at my Harry. "And Mr. Potter, pleasure to meet you at last," he said crudely, Collin was beaming of course, happily.

Harry had been looking at me, and I tightened my hand around his arm just lightly. "Well thank you, Mr. Creevy." He said, Collin moved and motioned to a chair for us to sit at. I was begging Harry with my eyes to say no, but he sat at the command, always eager for more information. "Where do you work at Mr. Creevy?" he asked him once seated.

"The ministry of magic," Mr. Creevy answered Harry, his eyes still trained to my face. "I work with the minister, himself." He said proudly, smiling.

Harry smiled in return, "wow, I want to be an Auror I'll be heading for the exams next summer." He said in excitement.

"That is, if you prove to live." Mr. Creevy said, Harry moved nervously and I rolled my eyes clearing my throat, "but of course, you will make a great Auror, Mr. Potter, and I might be able to give you a recommendation."

"You would do that for him, Father?" Collin asked and I feared he might burst from excitement.

"Any friend of yours Collin is a friend of the family." Mr. Creevy said.

I stood suddenly, "Harry, we should get going and let them get back to lunch." I said jerking his arm as I stood, "thank you for meeting us, Mr. and Mrs. Creevy."

"Yes of course," Harry said and stood with me.

"I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Potter." Mr. Creevy smiled, standing as well then he bowed to me as was now expected among those of the Death Eaters, "Miss Wayne, until next time."

I gave him a curt nod, one that only Miss Wayne would pass among the people of the Death Eaters, and led the way out of the restaurant.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Christmas

Christmas

We had done everything possible for muggles to do during a winter holiday within the last five days and, everything that I had ever dreamed of was done. My whole childhood was put into five days thanks to Abbrellya and I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present honestly.

I snuggled against her, yawning. "Bre, thank you for everything," I whispered laying my head against her chest. Though secretly I suspected some of these intense days were to keep me so busy so I was overly tired and would go straight to sleep which if that was her intention it was working.

"You're very much welcome," she whispered, running her fingers up and down my arm, then she stopped for a second, I felt her moving but before I could lift my head up to see she was back to trailing her fingers up and down my exposed arm, "Happy Christmas, Harry Potter." She whispered, kissing my forehead.

I looked up at that and glanced over at my childhood alarm clock, it was midnight on the dot. "Happy Christmas," I answered her and pressed my lips against hers for a quick kiss.

Abbrellya smiled and then she placed a small box, on top of her stomach. "Harry Potter, you have shown me more love in the last week then I have ever seen between people, and I've been here for a long time." She said to me her voice was small and she seemed embarrassed, "I thank you for that," she said to me quietly and then she pushed the box towards me across her stomach, "this is for you."

I took the box slowly, curiously, and held it between my hands, "Bre, you didn't have to," I whispered.

"I know, my Harry." She said she seemed slightly embarrassed as she looked at me. Then she smiled, "open it." She urged excitedly, her embarrassment passing quickly, or masked either way she was back to normal.

I sat up, holding the parcel in my hands then I started unwrapping it. I looked up again; she was watching me, smiling widely her face flushed and her eyes raw. Then I lifted the top and saw the simplest thing in the small box. A necklace, it was a white gold chain holding a white gold key.

I picked it up, holding the key in my fingers. The key was an old one with two divots at the end, a long mid-section and a sophisticated top. On the top there were two diamonds and the word _yours _written across the top.

It was so simple, it was so careless, but it wasn't. This was the best gift anyone could ask for, that I could ask for. She was giving herself to me right here, she was giving _all_ of herself to me.

"Bre," I whispered in shock holding the necklace up.

"I know guys don't wear necklaces… I get it. But, I just wanted you to know." She said, her face still flushed and she was staring at her hands, what happened to my cool, calm and collected Abbrellya Wayne?

"I will wear this every day or forever, Abbrellya Wayne." I said seriously clasping it around my neck as I spoke; it hung right at the base of my neck, resting in the little hollow that was made because my collar bones stuck out a bit.

Abbrellya smiled lightly, watching me. Then she flushed again and I felt strange because I could remember Malfoy saying_, I would honestly not even focusing on the sex because that will be the last thing you will ever get from her._

So I would do just that, because even though this simple gift meant that, I was in love. And I didn't need that from her. I settled back, after sitting the box down on my side table and pulled her against me, running my fingers through her hair. "I love you, Abbrellya." I whispered.

Abbrellya was quiet and I didn't know why, but I didn't want to press the matter before I became a total douche bag and ruined everything. She laid her arm across my chest, sighing and that was that.

…

Harry was slipping his arms through his jacket as he joined us in the foyer of his childhood home. "Dudley, it was great to meet you." I said and held my hand out for him.

Dudley shook my hand awkwardly, his blush was light and then I turned to Vernon, "you too, Vernon."

Vernon smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed once he sat me down, "it was great to have you, Miss Wayne, I do hope you and Harry come back." He said his face falling as he said Harry's name. I smiled lightly, "are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" He asked they had asked for us to stay for a Christmas lunch but I told them we couldn't because we had other places to go.

Which we did, Harry was stepping up from behind Dudley and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, tight across his chest, the necklace I gave him last night hung around his neck in a particularly sexy way I quickly reached for his hand, letting him pull me against him in a chaste kiss.

"Well of course you guys are more than welcome to come back, anytime." Petunia said, I looked at her for a second and she was serious as she watched us.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said and he seemed shock then he shook hands with Vernon and Dudley quickly, "ready?" He asked me once he looked back.

"Yeah," I said and Harry pushed the door open and stepped out behind me, without another word amongst us. We had decided upon apperating down the street so not to alarm them. When we got to the end of the street I turned and pulled us into the alley way, "where to first?" Harry asked me curiously.

I chuckled, and pulled him with me, we appeared at a small village, on the outskirts. "A wizarding village?" Harry asked me excitedly looking around, it then occurred me the only all wizarding place he had been; besides school and the Weasely's, was Hogsmead and Diagon Alley.

"Yes sir," I answered him and pulled the zipper of my heavy, winter coat up, pulling my scarf tight as I wrapped it around my ears as well as my mouth. "I hate this weather, come on." I snapped as a cold wind bit against my clothing making me stumble back.

I started walking unaware if Harry was close behind me or not, not really caring at the moment. I wanted to get into the warmth of the house. I heard Harry's hurried footsteps to keep up with me, "why didn't you aperate closer?" He asked me I could hear his chuckle.

"Because it is rude to appear on some ones door step, suddenly, Harry Potter." I answered him, and he laughed more. I rolled my eyes and continued crunching through the snow. "Zip your coat up, next time." I said once I looked at him over my shoulder, us protectors aren't made for cold weather, we grow and live and extreme heat.

"Goodness," Harry was laughing, his hands stuffed in his pockets and I turned to the gate. Snape was written on the black, wrought iron gate and Harry stopped laughing at that, he also stopped walking. "You've got to be kidding me." He growled under his breath and I smirked, that would teach him to laugh at me.

"He asked for _us _to come by, not just me or I wouldn't even bring you with me because I know you don't like him." I answered him punching a number into the gate waiting for it to open. Harry gave me a small look as I started walking through the gate, and I stopped. He looked hurt, "what?" I asked him hurriedly.

"You wouldn't have brought me if he hadn't asked for us both to come?" Harry asked me in with a small voice.

I rose a brow, "Harry James Potter, your whole attitude changed when you saw who's place this was, I know you don't like him so I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." I chuckled and patted his cheek with my gloved hand. "Now stop bitchin', I am freezing." I said hurriedly and turned, after closing the gate, and all but running up the walkway.

I could hear Harry's feet following me, I stopped at the door ringing the bell and stepped back as we waited. "Bre," he whispered my name and I looked at him over my shoulder, "I want you to know that just because I don't like something I'll do anything for you." He paused, "I just know Snape doesn't like me- at all."

I chuckled but before I could answer the door was pulled open by a house elf, standing in a dark red dress. "Master Wayne!" She exclaimed all but knocking me over in a hug, as soon as she welcomed us in.

"Hey Tori," I laughed and pat her head. She stepped back bowing and then she turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," she said back to her dutiful self, bowing again. With a snap our coats and things were hung up and the door closed, "please, Mister Snape is waiting for you." She said and started leading us down the hallway.

I reached for Harry's hand, and we followed after Tori, "she is happy to work for Snape?" Harry asked me in a hushed tone.

I smiled, "Severus is a nice and accommodating Master to his elves, he provides clothing and salary for them. They love him," I explained smiling fondly at the idea. "Tori is actually my elf, I have asked her to work for him though until I am able to have my own place." I continued as we started walking, "but I had to get rid of her when I came to live at the school with you." I said and then we stepped into the parlor, Severus was reading a book and sitting with a glass of whisky.

"Presenting Master Wayne and her guest, Harry Potter," She said fondly, smiling as she spoke then she turned leaving us.

"Abbrellya," He said, as he stood up and wrapped me in a warm embrace, I smiled lightly and once our hug was done I turned towards his bar, to poor myself a drink. "Harry, welcome to my house." I heard Severus say once I turned my back to the two to make my drink.

I handed Harry a glass of whisky, and sat with my own in one of the arm chairs. "Thank you," I heard Harry say and then he sat down as I did. Severus took his seat across from us, closing the book and sitting it next to his glass of whisky.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Severus asked him, and I had a feeling we all knew what this was about.

I turned to Harry, waiting for his answer. I knew the truth he talks in his sleep, but of course after the first fiasco of him waking in the morning about ready to hex me I kept my mouth shut. Harry was hesitant when he answered Severus and settled for a shrug, I took a drink and looked away from Harry.

"I wanted you to come in case you had questions, Harry." Severus explained, "I'd be more than willing to answer anything." He suggested and sat up excitedly, I am sure Harry was shocked at this side of Severus and his face confirmed that for me as I looked at him from under my lashes.

"How come you two are so close?" Harry asked and I relaxed back into my seat, crossing my legs as I waited.

Severus looked at me, and I smirked, "you started this." I said with a shrug. Severus' face darkened and he pulled a face at me.

"I…" Harry trailed off, and I looked over at him.

"Severus is my host," I said, "he keeps me at bay, he is the only other person I can turn to besides you and for a while you weren't here Harry, you weren't even born yet what Severus and I had was like a relationship, until you were born of course." I explained to Harry, speaking slowly.

Severus' face was red, and he was looking down at his hands.

"It is never easy to tell someone else that they were in love with their mate." I said to Harry, as he was staring at Snape questioningly.

"Did you love him?" Harry asked me.

"No," I said simply and Severus looked up at that.

"Next question?" He asked changing the subject.

Harry kinda chuckled and I relaxed again, listening to them talk about my beings and so on, I was in a daze thinking about Harry when Harry asked the most unexpected of all questions, at least most unexpected to me because it was something I hadn't even thought would be a worry to him.

"She gave me the key," Harry said, and I came out my revive looking at him. His fingers were wrapped around the key on his neck, "but I am scared," he admitted, Harry was staring straight at Severus as serious as he could be and Severus was staring back- waiting. "When we… bond, will it be who she was on the train?"

I stopped and it all started falling into place, Harry's dreams were hard to follow the emotion of because of this. He was scared I was going to destroy him with the bond; of course he had never lied to me. He had said _It isn't a desire or a thought, I don't think nor do I want you to hurt me. It was just a… dream. A night mare._ And what we were talking about it, it wasn't like that. It wouldn't be pain he felt, he was seeing it as an uncontrollable need and desire of mine, intensity he was worried he couldn't match.

The train? What had he said to me on the train? I hadn't heard anything from him, only him asking me who I was at the end. Did he talk to me on the train; had he said something to me on the train? I focused so I could recall what had happened:

I remember I hadn't noticed the other guy had thrown me, by then the shift was done and I was complete in my state. He had thrown me the length of 10 cars and within 1/16th of a second I was up and sprinting at him, fours steps later I propelled myself at him. Grabbed him by the shoulders, his bones breaking under my grip, I could hear him scream and I threw him back, then he laid whimpering before me and I kicked him in the chest, the bones cracking were loud and deafening as I kicked him to the end of the train. That all had happened within three seconds and then I remember I could hear everyone breathing, everyone whispering, everyone screaming but I hadn't cared about what was being said, I just turned towards Harry's compartment and Bellatrix had just been reaching for her wand, and was standing before him. I had thought she had dragged him up by his neck but Harry had already been standing before her.

She had threatened me, still grabbing him and Draco was begging me to let him live but all I could focus one was her pointing her wand at Harry, her hand around his neck she was threatening his life and that was all I could focus on.

"Fuck," I said slamming my drink down on the table next to me. "She knows," I whispered looking up at Severus, "Bellatrix knows the truth, that's what it was about." I told him, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed, my hands tightening around the arms of the chair.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked me and I calmed down, looking at him.

"It's the same thing you are worried about now, I didn't listen to you." I said, "I don't even know what you had told me, Harry."

"Was she touching him, directly?" Severus asked me quickly.

"Yes," I groaned, having stood up now. I stopped before Harry and mimicked her, "her hands were around his neck, and she was pointing her wand at him but of course she would never hurt him, that wouldn't have made Riddle happy and that was she worried about." I said and dropped my hand, "fuck!" I said again and threw my hands up, "I have to see him, now." I said and started towards the hallway, to grab my coat.

Tori appeared suddenly and I jumped in surprise, she was holding my things out for me.

"No," Harry said as I started slipping my coat on.

"I have to," I said to Harry, "I have to make sure he is convinced."

"What if he tries to hurt you?" Harry asked me, his voice was pleading and he looked sad.

I pulled my second glove on, and then I reached for him hugging him tightly. "He won't," I said simply with a small shrug. "I need you to do something for me, Harry." I whispered because the last thing I needed was him badgering me for information about Riddle and I. He looked at me, as if to say 'anything'. "What did you tell me to do, Harry, on the train? I need to know."

"I told you to stop, that I didn't want you to kill anyone." Harry said to me, his voice sounded pained and lost. Well, no wonder he was scared shitless of my power.

"Thank you," I whispered and pressed my lips to his forehead, "now, finish your drink with Severus and talk to him, he will explain everything." I said to Harry as I stepped away, "then as soon as your drink is finished, go the Weasely's, I will meet you there." I said seriously, "this is not a request, Harry Potter." I added so he knew how serious I was.

"I thought I was the one in control," I heard Harry grumble as I started to aperate.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Chosen

Chosen

"You can't resist visiting me?" Riddle asked me almost as soon as I walked into the parlor, led by a house elf.

I laughed, standing straight; I usually had a moment to catch my breath and gather myself before I had to face him. "I am not one for much emotion, Riddle." I shrugged, and started slipping my coat off when the house elf from earlier, reached out for it.

"Get your filthy hands off," Riddle sneered as the house elf grabbed my coat.

"It's fine," I spoke over him with a tight lipped smile, and nodded at the elf. "A glass of wine, too." I said by way of dismissal, after giving my hat, gloves and scarf to the elf.

"Mistress," the elf squeaked and hurried away.

Riddle was watching me intensely as I turned back to him, his face was light and easy, as he gave me what would appear to be a smile. "Miss Wayne, please sit down." He said and waved me to a seat, the house elf returned with a tray on the tray a bottle of wine, and a glass. He sat it down on the end table next to the chair I had just placed myself in.

I poured myself a glass of wine, and sat back, crossing my legs. "To what do I have the honor of your visit?" He asked me, his eyes still watching me as I sat back and made myself comfortable.

I smiled, taking a drink, "I needed to talk to you, Riddle."

"What about?" He asked me, he was doing a rather good job at keeping surprise off his face and out of his voice when I called him Riddle.

"The train," I answered him, he raised a brow in question and I sighed, "What exactly has that little witch told you?"

Riddle's laugh was light and airy, this is exactly what I didn't want Harry to question me about. How Riddle felt about me. "Nothing, why dear?" He asked and this did seem to baffle him that I would ask that question.

I shrugged, "I wanted to clear a few things with you," I said and sat my glass down on the table next to me, "so when she does come running to you, to get in your 'good graces' as she said it to me. Harry Potter asked me to stop, and not kill anyone. Of course I did," I paused and his face was still light, he looked at me as if I could do no wrong. "Riddle, I did hear him but I needed to gain all of Harry's trust, you see." I explained and leaned forward slightly, "his friend, Miss Granger, knows all about my kind and with that she would have told him the truth, had I stopped when he said to, and that it was all a ploy. I know you know how my kind works," I continued and gave him a nod, "as we are in the stage of our being, nothing rational can be made."

Riddle was nodding at the end, "I understand what you were doing, and yes Bellatrix had already told me about the whole thing. She is quite convinced I am too taken by you and your beauty…" He trailed off and I fought the urge to shiver as he licked his lips. "To see what you are really doing." He continued, and I chuckled picking my glass up and finishing it.

"I have a present for you, Tom Riddle," I said and reached into the pocket of my dress, pulling out a small gift wrapped box. Then I tapped it twice to expand it to its full length before sending it over to him, "I do hope I got the right kind." I said as he grabbed it.

Riddle sat the box on his lap, and opened it slowly. When he pulled the top off he would be faced with two sets of brand new robes. "Miss Wayne," he said holding the robes up.

"I figured if you're going to take over the world, you should look the part." I said standing up, then I snapped my fingers the house elf appearing instantly, "my things." I said in a cold tone, as was expected of me.

"You are simply a mystery," Riddle said standing up as well.

I laughed and smiled giving him a quick once over, "you know what I mean, Riddle. True power starts with the image you present on the outside." I said as the elf came back into the room, presenting me with my things.

Riddle was quiet, as I got dressed, "I will see you, shortly." I said to him with a nod.

"Yes," Riddle answered and with that I aperated from the room.

…

"I would never keep you waiting," I heard Ginny say to me, I had been sitting outside waiting for Abbrellya to appear, she had missed dinner and we were now well into the night hours. I had finally told them she must still be busy so to go ahead and do Christmas without her. As soon as everyone started winding down, I headed outside and was sitting in the back garden waiting for her to come like she said she would.

I was mostly worried the worst of the worst had happened and she hadn't been able to convince Voldemort. But she couldn't lose against him, could she? She was such a powerful being, the most powerful being we had. McGonagall had told me that herself.

"Hey Ginny," I whispered as she sat next to me on the bench. I gave her a sideways glance, nodding when I noticed she was staring at me. Ginny and I were over, at least to me, she was just a friend.

So I thought, anyway. I had to admit though I missed her, and this past week I had found myself thinking about her more often than not. This time last year Ginny and I were sneaking around places and people. I missed sex, I missed all of that.

What was wrong with me? Last night I turned it down, but I loved Abbrellya, that was why. Why was I thinking these things? I sighed and finished my glass of fire whiskey.

"How many of those have you had?" Ginny asked when I sat it on the bench next to me.

I shrugged, popping the cork off the bottle of the whiskey, pouring myself another glass, "this many," I told her and held up the now empty bottle.

"God Lord, Harry," she said shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes, why did she care. I took a drink, "Bre likes this stuff because she can taste it, and she feels it." I said and looked down at the red liquid. "Where is she?" I demanded and slammed the rest of the drink back.

Ginny reached across and took the empty glass from me, "if she was hurt we would have word, Harry." Ginny said to me slowly, sitting the glass down.

"What are you saying?" I asked her, I knew my words were slurring, my voice was thick and I felt sick. I felt heavy headed and pressed my hands into my knees.

Ginny was quiet and I looked back at her, she was staring at me seriously. I licked my lips, Ginny was so beautiful. Her hair was longer now, and darker. She was wearing it in a tight pony tail, exposing her neck. The freckles on her skin were so familiar, she was so familiar. She would never turn me away, "would you?" I asked her before she could speak, "would you ever turn me away, Ginny?" I whispered staring at her lips, licking mine again. I saw her head shake 'no' and I smiled, sighing, "You're so beautiful, Ginny." I whispered and felt myself reaching across the bench.

Ginny eagerly leaned into my touch, smiling. I was closing the distance between us, my lips only a breath away from hers and I froze. This was it, life changing decision. "I need all of you," I whispered my eyes were shut as I spoke and I wrapped my hand around her neck dragging her to me.

…

I aperated to the front of the Weasely's house, I just wanted to see my Harry. He was upset and something felt wrong. Then like a sharp stab my being screamed from within me, and I collapsed to the ground. My whole body felt like it was on fire, I was burning and shaking.

Something was wrong, very wrong but I couldn't move then there it was. The cool feel of the White Gold appeared in my hand. The necklace, all of me, was sitting in my hand.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

I didn't have enough time to respond or cry or anything. Things were different; Suri was present now shining through me. She dragged my body up, pushed me away so I was only a small little voice in my own body. She stood tall, Suri – I – stood before the Weasely's house as a guardian, and a guardian alone.

…

Ginny's lips were eager and pressed against mine. My whole world was different; I wasn't even sure what was going on. Things were happening all so quickly, one second Ginny and I were making out I had dragging Ginny on top of me, and we were kissing, grinding, rubbing and all that.

The next thing I knew Hermione was screaming at me, Ron was jerking us apart yelling. I felt Hermione slapping me, before I could react and then even more was happening.

Abbrellya was there, she grabbed Hermione tossing her some yards away, her body shaking and she was changing. "Bre," I said reaching out to touch her, but nothing happened she continued to shake, her face was shading she was becoming Suri right before my eyes, what was wrong? I released her hand, and then grabbed it again. Nothing, again, she was still shaking, snarling, glaring, growling and standing over me protectively.

I would have to use my voice, "enough, stop." I demanded of her and she stopped at once, her body going back to normal, then she was disregarding my face looking down like an obedient servant.

"Bre, look at me." I demanded once I scrambled to my feet, what was going on? Why wasn't Bre looking at me?

In an instant she dragged her eyes to mine; she was staring at me impassively. What was going on? "Yes Harry Potter?" She asked me, her voice was simple.

"When did you get here?" I asked her, shocked she was standing before me; I had been waiting for her for almost 15 hours. "I've been waiting for 15 hours." I said to her in shock.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Harry Potter." She said instantly, "your Professor Snape had asked me to attend an emergency meeting, and then your headmaster Dumbledore needed me to attend another meeting with the Minister of Magic and the muggle Minister." She said this all in a very simple, informative tone. "I came as soon as I could, and lucky I did because as soon as I got her your friend Hermione was smacking at you."

"What are you saying?" I asked, shaking my head.

She dropped her eyes, "I am sorry I have upset you Harry Potter." She whispered to me.

What the fuck was going on? "What happened with Voldemort?" I asked her, "is everything okay with that?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." She said, "Voldemort is taken care of." I stopped; she had just called him Voldemort. She always called him Riddle; she talked down on him that was what she did.

"Look at me," I demanded form her and she looked at me again, why wasn't she looking at me unless I told her to? "What did you just call him?"

"Voldemort," she answered me impassively, "you don't like when I use the name Riddle, yes?" She asked me, "is there another name you want me to use?" She asked me and the way she asked made it seem like it was the most important question in the world, like the world would end if I didn't answer.

"No," I said and she nodded swiftly before looking back down.

I looked around, Hermione was getting helped up by Ron, and Ginny was walking towards me now. "What is going on?" I asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione had walked back closer and she was looking at me seriously, "you choose." She said her lips were tight, and her face seemed sad hell her words sounded sad. What was she talking about for Christ sake? I sighed and took a deep breath, trying to collect myself.

"I am drunk," I groaned shaking my head.

"I can help you," Abbrellya spoke, her eyes still trained on the ground.

"Yes, please." I said.

Abbrellya reached across to me, her fingers pressed to my chest and after a second my world was up right. As I wrapped my arms around her wrist, Abbrellya looked up her face was shocked and she was staring at my chest.

"What?" I asked her, she tried relaxing that much was obvious and she seemed to be in pain.

"Harry Potter, you're touching me." She said her voice was all breathy, her skin flushing and heating as she spoke. So, I always touched her.

_You choose_, Hermione had said. I blanched, what just happened? Anger coursed through my blood and I dropped her hand turning to face Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"I am sorry, I have upset you." Abbrellya whispered I could feel her backing away from me.

I kissed Ginny, what the fuck was I thinking? "No," I whispered looking at Hermione, "I…"

Hermione was less than sympathetic, shaking her head. "I tried to warn you," she whispered.

I reached for the necklace, but it was gone. I turned to look at Abbrellya but she was gone as well. "No," I whispered again and again, falling to my knees right on the cold ground sobbing, what did I just do? I ruined everything, I loved her. The last thing I heard before passing out was Hermione saying, "_this_ is your fault, Ginny."

* * *

_This is the chapter that changes everything. Only 3 chapters left. Hope you enjoyed.._

_~Stay Golden, GottaSayIt_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Asleep

Asleep

She was just a normal girl, now. She could sit across the Great Hall laughing with Malfoy, and I knew for a fact she hadn't looked over at me because I had been watching her the moment she walked into the Great Hall every day, every time for the past week. I actually couldn't believe she was still here, but why wouldn't she be? She was entitled to continue working here as much as anyone else.

I stared at her, feeling sick. I really fucked everything up. I jumped when Ron bumped my arm as he threw himself into his seat. "Harry," he said and I looked over to him, I had pretty much distanced myself from the group this past week. I barely spoke, I barely ate, I barely got up. "You're making it snow." Ron said.

"Sorry," I answered him, dragging my eyes back over to the Slytherin table. She was listening to someone talking, seemingly interested, I grimaced. We used to be that, she used to listen to me; she used to care about me.

_Hermione grinned, "The bond is already here Harry she feels what you feel and so on, the love bond though… The first time you and Abbrellya make love will be very important. This is the only time you can submit yourself to her, this is the only time you can ever be hers as she is yours. And after that and until the day you die she will truly be bound to you. Until then she is still a semi-free spirit, because now that you have asked her to stay with you if you ever break the bond by stepping out with someone else then she is free of you." Hermione explained the last part sadly, "So if you and someone else were to get together, Abbrellya would be free from you entirely. But if you two finalize the bond both of you will be bound and be in love with one another through everything, no one else will hold your interest Harry, it is a very serious bond. You'll want to make sure you are ready for either choice."_

I had been ready for her, but I fucked it all up. She was done, she was gone, she didn't want nor did she need me any longer. The last time I would ever see her laying her life out for mine was when she about killed Hermione for smacking me. I thought maybe, just maybe if I was close to dying she would come. But no she wasn't coming because over this past week I had put myself in a lot of situations and Abbrellya Wyane was no where to be found. That was it, now I was just plain-ole-Harry-Potter. She was nothing to me now, because I abused her trust because I abused her. Everyone warned me against it but I didn't listen.

I watched as Abbrellya stood up, she bent down kissing Malfoy on the cheek then waved at the others before leaving the Great Hall.

I slammed my fist down on the table, making myself jump along with everyone around me. I looked up, "sorry," I muttered and quickly grabbed my belongings up and headed out of the Great Hall. I had tried everything to call her back, and only ended up in the infirmary every day this past week with no sign from Abbrellya Wayne.

Before I could really process what I was doing, I was stalking across the Great Hall, right into enemy territory. Malfoy smirked at me, "Potter?" He asked me when I stopped right in front of him.

"Don't fuck with her Malfoy; if you hurt her I will kill you." I said through gritted teeth and with that I turned to leave; I knew everyone was watching me. How many times had Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy walked across the Great Hall to the others table? None, never.

"You're threatening me?" Malfoy asked me, stopping me from my turn.

"No," I answered and turned away again, "I am promising you." I said clearly then I left the Great Hall.

..

I was sick, my skin was pale my body was weak.  
I felt cold and sunken slamming another glass of drink, nothing was helping.  
I needed to leave, I needed to go.

..

"Harry!" I heard someone yelling. But I couldn't move, I was stuck or I was unable to move I am not sure which. All I knew was that I needed help. But who was going to help me? Who was going to help the boy-who-lived? Wasn't _he_ supposed to help everyone?

..

"Where has he been?" I heard someone asking.

"The Forbidden Forest," someone answered and they sounded, out of breath and strained.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasely's voice was distinct and I could hear the worry.

"Molly," who was that? Oh, Dumbledore. I suddenly felt warm hands on my face and I fluttered my eyes at that, trying to focus but I couldn't see anything. My eyes wouldn't open, my mouth wouldn't work all I could do was listen.

"Where was _she_?" I heard Mrs. Weasley ask her tone made it obvious who she was talking about. I felt tears prick up, no not her. I don't want to see her, more like I don't want her to see me like this.

She didn't care about me and why should she? I fucked everything up.

"Molly," I heard Dumbledore say slowly, "he chose to push her away, he chose your daughter over her from what I have understood."

"My daughter," Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice was strained then I felt her hands back on my body. "What a stupid boy." She whispered then I heard her sob, "Albus, she was our only hope."

"I know Molly," Dumbledore answered her.

I didn't want to hear anymore, and I knew tears were running down my cheeks I could feel them but before anyone else could speak I succumbed to the darkness, again.

..

"_If you were to choose someone over me, and lose me you should know you only have to give into your pride to have me again."_

My pride? What was my pride?

I forced my eyes open, the area around me was dark, a few candles lit on the bedside table but nothing spectacular. And it was just me.

I pushed myself up, wincing in pain as I did, my body shaking slightly. I felt sick, I felt tired, and I was exhausted. Before I could move much, I felt my sickness coming and doubled over grabbing the bucket close to me.

"Harry, you're awake?" Her sudden voice said once I was done. "So good to see you up and moving," she whispered and I looked around, I could have sworn no one was there just a second ago.

But it was _her_ voice.

"You need to take better care of yourself, my Harry." I heard her say, "and you should lay off the drink." She added her signature chuckle tagged at the end.

"Abbrellya?" I whispered, looking around again, where was she? Was she here to take me back? Was she here for me?

"Harry Potter?" I heard a voice, and stumbled to get up. "Whoa, lay back down." Madam Pomfrey said to me, catching me at the end of my bed.

"No, where is she?" I asked looking up and down the dimly lit area, "I just heard her; she is going to get away. I need to see her." I tried to explain.

"Who?" Madam Pomfrey asked me and I looked at her in question. "Who is getting away? No one is here, Harry." She said to me, I tried to explain but the grief was too much, I was imaging things now. Before I knew it I was in a pile of tears, and I couldn't stand. Madam Pomfrey got me back into the bed, quickly but that was all I remembered because I gave myself back into the darkness again.

..

"He just won't wake up Albus," I heard Madam Pomfrey say, she sounded close to me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take care of it," I heard Professor Dumbledore say and I didn't want to know or hear them anymore.

..

Fire was coursing through my body, my face was searing but in a good and welcomed way. I sighed, it was her. She was touching me.

_Her touch!_

My eyes flashed opened and there she was in the flesh, standing before me.

"Harry Potter," she whispered to me, smiling as she did so.

"Abbrellya," I said in shock, my fingers wrapping around her wrist I didn't want the pain to go away because this was pain I knew and understood.

Abbrellya sat on the edge of my bed, "what are you doing, Harry?" She asked me her voice was hush, raw and plain ole Abbrellya.

"I'm..." I couldn't answer because I was just hoping to die and soon.

Abbrellya didn't try to jerk her hand from me, she kept her fingers pressed to my cheek and forehead, "do you know how long you have been here?" She asked me and I shook my head scared to talk. I didn't want her to leave.

"For almost a month," she answered me, "you were unconscious for a week, after they found you. Now you have been in and out of sleep for the last three weeks."

"Abbrellya," I whispered closing my eyes, feeling her touch, feeling her voice wash over me. Caress me, hold me.

"Can you do me a favor, Harry?" She asked and I flashed my eyes opened nodding quickly, whatever would make her happy. She smiled, "get up." She said to me.

"I will," I said and I meant it. I started moving, kicking my legs over the side of the bed and finally, while still holding her wrist I pulled myself up. And stood, for the first time I didn't feel sick or tired I felt good, I felt like I could do anything.

"Good," she said, the whole process had taken maybe three minutes. Then she pointed to a chair, on the other side of the bed, "Go over to it, by yourself." She said and pulled her wrist from my hand.

"I will," I said and I meant it. I walked slowly around the bed, mostly because I was watching her. I didn't want her to leave me again. Once I got to the chair she smiled at me again.

"Sit down, Harry." She said and I did so on command. Then she sat on the side of the bed I had just occupied, "we need to talk about Voldemort." She said to me, as if nothing was the matter, as if I hadn't tried to kill myself a month ago. As if I wasn't pathetic, as if I wasn't a disgrace, as if I wasn't completely and utterly in love with her.

"He is moving, and soon. He will be here shortly; he won't give anyone an exact date. Not even me, but he is planning it and I would say within the end of the school year." She said to me, I nodded I knew we had roughly three months before we would all be dismissed for summer.

"Okay," I answered her.

"You need to stay healthy, Harry Potter. You know what you need to do, and I expect you to do it." She said to me, I nodded my head. "You're not just fighting for yourself Harry; you're fighting for our world. Do you understand me?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said seriously, quickly, I understood. "I will do this," I said and then I held my hand out for hers.

"I can't stay, Harry Potter." She said, ignoring my hand.

"I know," I sighed, my hand still stretched out between us. I just wanted to hold her hand once more; I just wanted to touch her one more time.

Abbrellya stood up, taking my hand in a slow gesture, "please do this, if not for everyone else in this world do this for me. It is the only thing I will ask of you Harry Potter." She said and brought my hand to her lips. "Now, rest." She whispered and I closed my eyes, dropping my hand.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but as soon as I woke up I forced myself up and out of the bed. It was time to get up; it was time to do this. I had to be prepared, Abbrellya said so. I had to be better than I was, I had to be the best I could be, I would have to lead I would have to be strong.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Choices

Choices

"You want me to do what?" I asked standing in front of Albus, shocked.

Molly Weasley was standing next to him, her face was paled, tear streaked and sickly, "Abbrellya, you have to help him." She whispered reaching for my hand.

Albus' eyebrows were furrowed, "Miss Wayne, he just needs to you to talk to him." He looked at me accusingly, "you cut him off, as soon as things unfolded."

I looked at him in shock, now that my being had time to process things, we were back to normal just not connected at the hip with Harry Potter. "I had to, Albus!" I seethed, glaring at him.

Severus stepped forward, "okay, Abbrellya. You will go and see Potter." He said by way of finality, "rather you want to or not." He added the last part like it was needed. I bit my lip in anger, glaring at him as well.

"Fine, where is he?" I demanded looking between them; they had dragged from my bed in the middle of the night demanding me to go and see Harry Potter- now.

"Abbrellya, Harry tried to kill himself," Albus whispered and I felt his hushed tone was because they all just figured it out, Harry Potter and I were just as we are now. I didn't know Harry's thoughts, pains, and feelings any longer. That seemed to settle in for them.

"Kill himself?" I asked Albus, my voice was strained, even though I didn't know him as I once had this was still my fault, I knew that much. "Albus, I can't interfere with this then." I said simply, that was all I could say.

Albus sighed, his face falling, "we were afraid you were going to say that."

I frowned as well, "Molly, I am sorry I wish I could see him. I honestly, wish I could help him. But I can't interfere, not until he wants to live, I can't save him unless he asks me." I told her, finally taking her hand, "he has to give into his own pride, Molly." I gave her hand a squeeze and dropped it, "I can't see him but I can perhaps talk to him." I said suddenly, "as long as I know he can't see me. It will have to be like he is dreaming it, or imagining it." I whispered nodding quickly, I knew magic to enter his mind and talk to him.

"Take me to him, Severus." I said and followed them through the school, down to the infirmary to see him. I settled in the dark of a corner of the room, just so I could see him and I knew I was out of sight for him. Then I took a deep breath and slowly entered his mind.

"_If you were to choose someone over me, and lose me you should know you only have to give into your pride to have me again." _I whispered to him, I was thinking about the day he almost gave himself to me, pushing those memories into his mind slowly like a dream.

He woke up and looked around. I watched as he pushed himself up, wincing in pain as he did before he could move much, he doubled over grabbing the bucket close to him.

I wanted to groan but settled for talking to him, _Harry, you're awake? _I whispered to him, and watched as he jumped. _So good to see you up and moving_, he looked around again, his eyes scanning over without a second look. He looked sick, pathetic and a plain mess. _You need to take better care of yourself, my Harry_. I added the 'my Harry' for effect, if he was dreaming about me or imagining me he would still have me calling him 'my Harry' like nothing had ever happened. _You should lay off the drink_. I added with a chuckle, he was drunk when he broke our bond and he was drunk when he tried to off himself, you would think that would be good advice.

"Abbrellya?" He whispered, looking around again, his face was suddenly full of hope and courage as he looked around, I say his face starting to smile. Maybe, just maybe that would give him hope to get up and to live.

"Harry Potter?" I heard a voice, and looked; the nurse was walking towards him. "Whoa, lay back down." She said wrapping her hands around his arms as she stood before him.

"No, where is she?" He asked and I watched as he looked around, past her. "I just heard her; she is going to get away. I need to see her." He screamed reaching, looking around again and again.

"Who?" Madam Pomfrey asked him and he looked at her in question. "Who is getting away? No one is here, Harry." She said him shaking her head. Harry stammered one his words, trying to make something out of it but then he fell forward, clutching the bed and started crying.

I didn't wait around to see the rest of it and quickly left. I was now standing before Severus in his rooms, my hands on my hips. "Severus that didn't help him. That made it worse," I said shaking my head.

My body was shaking, I was crying. Well what would be tears if I could cry, but my body was convulsing as I tried to get something out of my body. "I made him worse…" I sobbed as I let Severus wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Abbrellya, we had to try." Severus said to me, stroking my hair, "we had to try something." His voice was soft and consoling.

..

Convincing Riddle of the matter wasn't hard. And to be honest he liked it better that I wasn't spending every waking hour with Harry Potter now. The recent turn of events had actually helped a few people to trust me better so I wasn't complaining in the long run, and now even Bellatrix was my number one fan from the Death Eaters.

I was half lounging in a chair in Riddle's office. Severus, Mr. Creevy, Bellatrix and Lucius had been called into his office along with me.

As soon as we entered I sat down in the only chair in the office, Riddle liked expressing the fact that he could possibly be the only one to sit. And I, well Suri, liked to take that away from him.

Bellatrix bowed before him like a dog, and I rolled my eyes. Receiving a trade mark sneer from Riddle himself, he walked over to me, running one long finger down the length of my face his smile was bright, "you're my favorite possession." He whispered, bending slightly so he was only inches from me.

I licked my lips, kicking my legs over the edge of the chair and shifting so my face was to his side, and I looked around him choosing to ignore his words. He stood up straight, coming around the back of the chair, his hands traced my arm then he started rubbing my shoulders.

"You know how much I care for her, don't you?" He asked, my eyes were trained on Severus' black eyes and I could see Riddle staring down at me in the reflection of the black eyes. I wanted to cringe, but I remained calm as his hands continued rubbing my shoulders.

Bellatrix answered him, staring down, "yes My Lord." She said and her smile at me was genuine, intense, yet her eyes held longing.

Riddle cleared his throat, his hands dropping from my body and he stepped around me again, the others turned with him, except Severus. He was staring at me, "you see the attack of the school is what is next..." He stopped talking, "Creevy, do you have the schedule?" He asked suddenly, I heard his fingers snapping.

Creevy had started backing towards the door. I dragged my eyes from Snape to him, watching. His face was dark red; he was shaking as he was scared.

"I forgot to give it to him, Riddle," I said, and forced myself to my feet producing a dramatic sigh. Riddle looked at me, with a raised brow. I pulled the paper out of my coat and extending my hand to him, "here is everything you need."

"You save him, why?" He asked me as he took the paper from between my two fingers.

I couldn't help but smirk, tilting my head back as I laughed. Jealousy was something I could never understand. "Losing a fighter, because of your irrational behavior isn't going to help us win this war." I said to him seriously, turning away.

"Miss Wayne, you think he is of value?" He asked me, as I was staring straight at Creevy.

Creevy wore wide eyes; he was shaking and barely meeting my eyes.

Before I could answer Riddle continued, "you doubt my power so much that you believe I need any of you, to help me?"

"I could leave," I said, turning back around to face Riddle, my tone was serious and suddenly the atmosphere changed. Bellatrix, Severus and Lucius all backed away. Riddle was standing tall, as me, his mouth in a slack line.

"You think this is a threat?" He asked me, his brow rose.

I took a step forward, my gray eyes flashed in an instant Suri was in full control now and she didn't play fair. The sound of my heels clacked, and she placed one of my hands on my hips, "this is a promise, Riddle." She sneered.

Riddle gasped, stepping back. No doubt a man such as him who studied magic would know the power I possessed, that is why he fawned all over me. But in the same breath, he knew he was flirting with a thin line between life and death with me.

"With me or without me?" I demanded from him, we both knew what this meant. He had done it, he had pissed Suri off and she was gone, she was done.

His face faltered, she laughed again her laugh was dark and sinister, "best of luck, and don't forget Riddle." She said and pointed a finger against his chest, "you must look the part." She said the last in a whisper, with that she jerked the paper from his hand stepped back and aperated.

..

Life was all about choices and as a completely free agent- now. My choice was simple, dark or light. And we chose light, I couldn't deny the fact that some of it was for self-gratification. I longed for Harry to call me back, I longed for him to want me. And that longing would always be there if he didn't want me again. But as I stood here trying to decide what I really wanted to say to him, I found myself invading his mind.

His thoughts were about me and I couldn't help but reach out to caress his face.

His eyes flashed open within seconds, his eyes were paled his face was sunken in and he looked terrible.

"Harry Potter," I said to him, with a small smile

"Abbrellya," he said all breathy like, his fingers wrapping around my wrist.

I sat on the edge of his bed, studying him. "What are you doing, Harry?" I whispered, and I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"I'm..."

"Do you know how long you have been here?" I asked him, still caressing his face. I missed his touch, and I knew I was torturing myself but I could resist seeing him here now, so needy. He shook his head, his fingers tightened around my wrist for a moment. "For almost a month. You were unconscious for a week, after they found you. Now you have been in and out of sleep for the last three weeks."

"Abbrellya," he whispered, his eyes closed.

I watched him for a moment the way he breathed and sighed, "can you do me a favor, Harry?" His eyes flashed open as soon as the question left my mouth and he nodded at me eagerly, "get up." I said in a very serious tone.

"I will," he said. Using my wrist he pulled himself up, dropping our hands between us he still kept a hold of me.

"Good," I said then I pointed to a chair, on the other side of the bed, "Go over to it, by yourself." I added the end, slowly, and eased my hand from his grasp.

"I will," he said, moving slowly, he kept his eyes locked on mine as he walked at a very slow pace. When he got to the chair he stood staring at me, and I smiled at him.

"Sit down, Harry." I said and he did so on command, "we need to talk about Voldemort."

"He is moving, and soon. He will be here shortly; he won't give anyone an exact date. Not even me, but he is planning it and I would say within the end of the school year."

"Okay," he said nodding to me.

"You need to stay healthy, Harry Potter. You know what you need to do, and I expect you to do it. You're not just fighting for yourself Harry; you're fighting for our world. Do you understand me?" I asked him, my voice was easy and slow.

"Yes, I will do this," he said nodding, and then he reached his hand out for me to grab it.

"I can't stay, Harry Potter." I said shaking my head, moving to stand up.

"I know," he cut me off, his arm stretching more and I saw him moving to grab me.

I stood up and took his hand slowly, I knew for a fact that him touching all of me would end badly for everyone involved. "Please do this, if not for everyone else in this world do this for me. It is the only thing I will ask of you Harry Potter." I said knowing that would give him motivation, and then I brought his hand to my lips. "Now, rest." I whispered and dropped his hand, Harry closed his eyes quickly.

Once I was sure he was back asleep, I picked him up laid him back in his bed, pulled the covers tight around him before pressing my lips to his forehead.

He was our only hope, Harry Potter was all we had in the end and we all knew that.

I hated to say it but even Ron knew that Harry was part of Riddle, that both of them would have to die and I couldn't help but think the best thing that ever happened to this world was pushing Harry to test his pride, was Harry breaking every promise he made.

"Abbrellya!" Ron said suddenly behind me, I felt him wrapping his arms around me and I turned slightly patting his back.

"Ron," I said looking down at him, and then I shared a small smile with Hermione. Ron stepped back, "he hasn't woken yet, but I feel like it will be soon." I told them hurriedly.

Hermione nodded, and she reached out to give me a small hug as well.

"I should get going, you two enjoy the quiet." I said once she released me, "and stay safe." I added before either could say anything I turned for the door leaving the room quickly.

* * *

_Readers, hello. Next chapter is it, it is in three parts. I want to send a promise out there, I will post each part of the chapter day-after-day. It will be consecutive. I felt like it was the best way to write that one. _

_Thank you all again, and a special shout out to the one reviewer. Your comments are very welcomed appreciated thank you for reading. _

_Stay Golden, GottaSayIt~_


	16. Save Me Part One

Save Me (1)

The Order stood before me, led by Dumbledore. "It is now, or never." Dumbledore was saying to us as the end of his before battle speech. We heard the jeers, screams and noise from outside the castle, and before anyone could add or say anything else we heard _his_ voice, sweeping everywhere around us intruding our space and taking up everything.

"_Give me the boy..." _was hissed, a lot of people grabbing their ears and bending down trying to find some relief. _"And no one will get hurt… Give me the boy." _

I looked around, we all knew who he was talking about, then the doors to the castle were thrown open and spells were flying everywhere. It was a scramble and a mess, nothing to focus on just magic flying everywhere; curses, screams, and death were zooming around us, taking each of us in.

The fight took over an hour, and both sides were dwindling of fighters either injured or killed. But this is what he wanted of course; Voldemort just wanted it down to me and him.

I watched as two people were helped into the back part of the castle, "fuck!" I cried folding my arms across my knees; I was crouched down behind one of the last walls standing in the front of the castle, Death Eaters had started retreating after a command from _Riddle_. I should have listened to her, I was weak. My mind was weak, my body was weak and no matter how hard I was trying I felt lost I didn't understand why was I doing this? What was I doing? I needed help; I needed someone to help me. And I knew what needed to be done as it dawned on me, this is why I was given a guardian it wasn't a random pick there was something in the fates that assigned one to me, and I knew I couldn't do this without one.

Except I really fucked it up, I messed everything up and I wasn't helping anyone now. I was only injuring and killing people because I wasn't out there facing him by myself, like he needed me to. Like I was supposed to, but I needed help.

And I needed lots of it. Even if she would just give me my last ounce of strength, just to give me a bit of hope. Something to fight for, but I have nothing left in me. I knew what was going to happen and I knew it was it; there was no pride in that. Wasn't I giving up my pride by this, but where was she?

To be honest I hadn't seen her at all, and I had looked around for her before this war started, as we were gathering troops but she never showed. Ron had suggested that she had fully gone to the dark side, because she hadn't been around the castle for the last two months, Voldemort had drug out this war as best he could but it was time and he knew that. This was as good a chance he was going to get, this was it.

A flash of sudden light shocked me; it zoomed around the hall before coming to stop and landing towards the middle of what was left of The Great Hall. It seemed to have left many of the bystanders speechless, and I just noticed the enemy troops backing away I came out form the wall and saw Abbrellya standing there.

She moved quickly, pointing her wand at a masked figure working its way outside with the rest of the retreating figures, "stupefy." She said simply then I watched as she levitated them floating them over towards her. She grabbed them by the neck, wrapping her fingers around the neck of the person it was honestly hard to watch as she did that. Then she yanked the mask off exposing a timid, scared and lost Lucius Malfoy.

She sneered at him and I watched in horror, "you dare use spells when someone isn't ready to defend themselves," she said in a low growl, she was all Abbrellya now, at least from what I could tell. I had done some research; she wouldn't ever become Suri again, unless I figured out how to drag her back to me.

She dropped him in a pile on the ground, pointing her wand at him she muttered something and all that echoed around us were screams and cries. Abbrellya was ruthless and scary; I had to say she alone was scarier than Suri was but that more than likely because Abbrellya was Suri and Abbrellya as one being- now. I couldn't deny though no matter what she was, I loved her. I wanted her. When he stopped she turned, kicking him with her foot and looking over to Dumbledore instantly, "traffic," she said by way of greeting and before I knew it she was dragging people to shelter, healing and helping like this was something she was supposed to do like she belonged.

The troops hadn't been gone for long before we heard them approaching again, we had gotten most if not all of our dead off the field and away, and many of the simply injured witches and wizards were coming back into view from the back.

We all heard their march before we saw them and when they stopped it was about twenty feet from the broken and destroyed front of the castle. Voldemort stepped from the mass, presenting himself before us his eyes were locked on me and he was smiling at me. "You all will be welcomed to us, easily." He said after sweeping the area around us. "We can use you each of you, here we are all treated as equals, here we are all treated as wizards and witches of the same blood, come now. Submit yourself now and you will be forgiven…" He hissed, his smile was snarky and he was speaking to those around me.

We all looked at Dumbledore waiting for his response, but Abbrellya had stepped forward and she was walking straight up to Voldemort. "How dare you look The Dark Lord in the eyes!" A scream came from one of the front lines and we all knew it was the voice of Bellatrix.

Voldemort didn't bother responding to Bellatrix for some strange reason he was just focusing on Abbrellya as she stopped just a few feet from him. I knew Abbrellya had hated when I asked what the relationship was like with him and I just about gathered I was going to be finding out.

"You all will be welcomed to us, easily. We can use you each of you, here we are all treated as equals, here we are all treated as wizards and witches of the same blood, come now." She said in a mocking tone, her voice almost matched his and both parties gasped in shock, "you will be forgiven…" She added the last part her voice hissing as his had.

"Miss Wayne," he surged grabbing for her, but Abbrellya lifted her arm and easily deflected his reach.

"Riddle," she answered then I watched her look past him to Bellatrix, "don't tell me what to do," she said the last part with a threatening tone.

The others fighting for us were staring in horror, but me I was smiling. Abbrellya was Abbrellya, nothing I could do about it. And this humored me; this made me feel safe how I missed this.

"Hiding him, Wayne?" We heard Bellatrix answer and Abbrellya didn't give her a second look before she sent a spell. Bellatrix was silenced at once and I wasn't sure of the spell she used.

Voldemort raised a brow, Abbrellya returned the gesture.

"No one is hiding him," she said and stepped to the side.

"I am here, Voldemort," I said loud and clear and both parties started backing away, this was it. This was the end of my life; this was the end of what people knew.

Everyone faded from view, except Abbrellya she was standing to the side now in the middle of room, I didn't raise my wand to defend, and I knew what I had to do. I knew and this was it this was me excepting it still I couldn't help but question why she wasn't saving my life, me being here ready to die wasn't that giving up my pride?

"Crucio," echoed around us and I fell to the ground from the pain, pressure and shock of the spell. Wasn't he just supposed to kill me, killing him as well?

"Ah," I screamed writhing on my knees, once the curse ended I fell forward on my hands my head down.

"Crucio!" Was screamed and again my torture was intense, if not worse than the first time.

I screamed, the pain was tearing through my body, I shook at the feelings and knew I was convulsing before everyone. I'm not sure if people were waiting for some big performance from me but no one was moving to help me or to try something.

When the curse was lifted I lifted myself up as best I could, and instead of looking at Voldemort I stared straight at Abbrellya, I just wanted to see her. She was standing stony-faced watching me as well. As I studied her, I wasn't even sure she was breathing.

"I am not going to kill you, Harry Potter." Voldemort said suddenly interrupting my train of thought, "but I am going to keep you as mine, see as long as I have you I can do anything. As long as you're breathing, I am breathing." He said the last part in more of a whisper. Again he used the Cruciatus curse on me, I bit my lip trembling in pain still a scream escaped as I fell back to the ground my body jutting and basically flailing about.

"Even your great Harry Potter came to me, he is mine." He said to those around me, around us, "now submit yourselves to me and be _forgiven_." He called out.

I dragged myself up, my body was drained and as I found Abbrellya's eyes, it all came to me. I knew what my pride was, the reason I was here now. And as Voldemort started another Cruciatus curse on my poor and almost lifeless body, I looked right at Abbrellya and gasped, "Save Me."

The world stopped, no sound was made with a wave of her wand Voldemort was thrown back his wand cast aside as she strode close to me, her wand pointed at me. I was nodding with the last ounce of strength I had.

"Avada Kedava," bounced off the ruble, the people, me. The last thing I saw were her gray eyes, a tear falling silently down her cheek.


	17. Save Me Part Two

Save Me (2)

Complete chaos was around us. Some people were screaming, crying, some were yelling and celebrating. The basic noise was running, sprinting but there weren't any more curses. A lot of the people were standing in silence, silent tears streaming down their faces.

I wrapped my arms around Harry Potter, holding him against me, rocking with him against me. "Breathe," I whispered against his ear.

I could hear someone approaching and before they took a step further I muttered a spell sending them flying back. I didn't care, at all. I just needed Harry Potter to breathe that was all I cared about.

People were yelling instructions at me, telling me what to do. I ignored all of them effectively blocking them out and pressed my lips to Harry's forehead. "Breathe," I said again, demanding him to breathe. Why wasn't he breathing?

He wasn't moving, he wasn't doing anything… He was just lying there. He was gone. They said this would work, years ago when we learned the prophecy. This was what was supposed to happen, this should be working but Harry wasn't breathing. Harry Potter was dead. I killed Harry Potter; I killed the only thing in this world I was living for.

"No," I said and I knew it was close to a scream because I say a few people flinch form the corner of my eye. I was shaking my head fiercely, rocking him harder, "no, no, no." I screamed, "breathe!" I yelled and I started shaking his shoulders, "just breathe." I whispered and looked down, his eyes were opened, glossy and he was just staring at me.

"Harry," I whispered shaking my head looking down at him, I ran my fingers through his hair, "they told me this was what I was supposed to do." I whispered to him, but it was such a stony silence around us I knew everyone was listening, I knew everyone could hear. "They told me this was the only way," I said in shock, they lied to me? And I knew that since I was the one who killed my protectee I would be stuck here in this world to walk without a reason to walk. That was the punishment if you killed the one you were to protect. I would get my vengeance, they would pay. I swore to myself and traced my fingers down his face; I smoothed my thumb across his nose.

"Harry," I begged now, my hands pressed to his chest, one right over where his heart would be. "Please breathe." I begged but he was lifeless. I could save him; I thought suddenly and looked up my eyes locked with Severus' eyes. He was begging me with his eyes not to do this but I had to, I loved Harry Potter. It was that simple, I loved him and with love I would give myself for him to live.

With a quick pulse, my hand over his heart was glowing now and I started pushing my life force into Harry. I looked away from Severus back to my Harry, he wasn't moving, I pushed more of my life force into him, still Harry Potter lay motionless, not a single sign of life.

"No," I whispered shaking my head again, if he wasn't coming back to life. I wasn't dying.

The air around me was thick, Harry Potter was dead, and it was like you could taste it in the air. People were thinking this but not a single person was saying it. Their thoughts were all the same 'she killed Harry Potter, Harry Potter is dead.' But he wasn't, he couldn't be. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. All I did was kill the Tom Riddle part of Harry Potter. They told me that was all that would happen, they lied to me.

But I loved him, this wasn't right. He was supposed to get up; we were supposed to be in love. We were supposed to be happy forever. But this was it, this was the end.

And I cried, as the realization hit me, for the first time I cried. My tears were falling freely, my body shaking, my forehead pressed to his. Before the waves of pain could roll over me, I pressed my lips to his, "I loved you Harry Potter," I whispered, my eyes shut as I cried, my arms thrown around him, my body thrown on top of his. "I love you, my Harry." I sobbed against his lips.


	18. Save Me Part Three

Save Me (3)

"Avada Kedava," echoed off of everything and everyone stood in shock. She was supposed to be his guardian, but she just killed Harry Potter and left the Dark Lord to stand there. His face was full of pride and shock at first then came a strangled cry from him, his body started falling from him all off him was going in pieces, in smoke basically. He looked like he had suddenly turned to ash.

His scream was loud and blood curdling, the only person in the midst that didn't flinch from the sound was Abbrellya Wayne and she was now on her knees before Harry, picking him up and holding him against her chest.

Then the screams started, something came flying out of Harry's body, something following after the Dark Lord's ashes. The Death Eaters were scattering, sprinting, screaming or apperating away from the scene. A few of the people towards the back that hadn't had a good view of what happened were jumping up and down in celebration, then they all started crowding in to gather around Harry. But Harry wasn't breathing, Harry wasn't moving and Abbrellya was holding him tightly, rocking his lifeless form back and forth muttering something to him.

Now people were quieting down, some were crying in shock some were just standing and staring.

Dumbledore came sprinting forward from the midst, his arm reaching for Harry but before any more could come of it, he was flying back like he hit a brick wall, at least one that punched as well.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were standing hand-in-hand both crying, as they watched the scene before them, Fred was bent down hugging Ginny as she cried. Hermione was turned into Ron and crying into his chest. Ron was staring straight ahead in shock, rubbing his hands up and down Hermione's back. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and McGonagall were staring at the two on the ground their faces and emotions unreadable.

Hagrid was balling his eyes out, shaking his head, as he watched.

"No," was screamed so loud from the small girl in the middle of the make-shift circle that many of the people jumped either in grief or shock. Abbrellya was shaking her head so quick no one could keep track of it and then she was yelling, "No, no, no breathe!" She started shaking his shoulders, so quick that no one could keep track, again, "just breathe." She whispered the last part to him, freezing her movements as she stared down at him. His eyes still open, many people looked away from the scene, some sending prayers, some staring at their feet; some had to turn because they were getting sick.

Abbrellya was now running her fingers through is hair and down his face. "Harry, they told me this was what I was supposed to do." She whispered to him, but it was such a stony silence around the people that everyone heard, some gasped in shock. "They told me this was the only way," now there was small murmur around the people, as they watched trying to understand her words.

Severus was staring at Abbrellya, he wanted to help her. He wanted to make things okay for her she was like his daughter, and he loved her. He cared for her. Their eyes locked; big, gray hurt eyes swimming with tears and pain locked with small, black eyes. Severus had tears streaming down his face as he shook his head; he knew what she was doing as she looked at him. She was telling him goodbye.

Then it started, Abbrellya's hand was glowing a brilliant light and seemed like she was trying to push it into Harry's chest. After a few minutes she stopped, her hands stopped glowing and she collapsed against him.

Harry Potter was dead, seemed to echo around the place though no one spoke. Harry Potter wasn't getting back up, they thought. People turning away from the scene, leaving to have a private minuet stopped, people stopped praying, people stopped thinking, people just stopped.

They all stopped and stared and they all heard:

Her cry, her sob, her pain came pouring out before everyone.

They all stopped and stared and they all saw:

Her body shaking, her forehead pressed to his and then her lips to his.

Those that weren't completely over taken by emotion were now, those that never cried, cried. Those that didn't care, cared. Everything changed, even for just one moment the wizards and witches were emotional, they were all one and they were all unsure as they heard Abbrellya say, "I loved you Harry Potter," the whisper tore through the group and a collective sob started forming through the people. Abbrellya's cry was drowned out to a minimal noise, her arms thrown around him, her body thrown on top of his. Still everyone heard the last thing she said, her voice was so pained as she admitted it, as she gave into her pride, "I love you, my Harry."

Then there was the breath.

* * *

_Holy cow. That is it. I am so happy so many of you have stuck with me through this. I do hope you all enjoyed, stay in tune. _

_Thanks agains. _

_Stay Golden, GottaSayIt~_


End file.
